Mission de tous les risques
by Shitema 94
Summary: Ici, nous retrouverons l'équipe neuf de Konoha embarquée dans une mission d'apparence en somme toute ordinaire mais qui va s'avérer être un véritable calvaire pour deux de nos protagonistes... Couple : Neji x Tenten
1. Tenten

**« Mission de tous les risques »**

Chapitre 1 : Tenten

Une matinée habituelle dans ma vie routinière.

Comme tous les matins depuis huit ans environ, je me rends de bon matin au terrain d'entrainement de notre équipe, m'attendant à voir les deux surexcités qui nous servent de maitre et de coéquipier. Je m'attends bien entendu à te voir toi aussi, et je sais qu'il me faudra garder mon masque de totale indifférence.

A l'intérieur de moi pourtant, je ne suis pas si indifférente que je le prétends. Je suis même tout le contraire, mais ça tu ne t'en doutes probablement pas.

Je joue mon rôle à merveille.

Huit ans que ce rôle me colle à la peau. Huit ans que je me force à paraitre normale face à toi. Huit ans que tu es à mes cotés sans n'avoir jamais rien remarqué. Huit ans que je conserve ce secret pour moi, espérant qu'un jour j'aurais la force de tout te dire.

Mais je sais parfaitement que cela serait de toute manière inutile. Je ne suis qu'une fille ordinaire pour toi, une fille sans talent ni prédispositions particulières. Alors que toi, tu es le prodige de ton clan, surpassant de loin le niveau de simple ninja. Tu es mon idole, je t'admire sans jamais te le dire.

Tu me prendrais pour une folle, ou bien une groupie pathétique.

Mais peut-être suis-je folle après tout. Et bien oui, quelle femme serait assez insensée pour tombée amoureuse d'un homme tel que toi ? Un homme que l'on croirait au-dessus des simples mortels, un homme qui dégage une telle aura de puissance et de grandeur… Je t'admire. Oui, depuis toujours. J'ai toujours cherchée à te surpasser, ou tout du moins à être à ton niveau. Mais je commence à penser que cela est impossible.

Et dire que c'est moi qui dis ça… Je n'en reviens pas moi-même.

Moi qui me définie comme une féministe acharnée, dotée d'un caractère bien trempé, et d'une persévérance impressionnante. Mais qu'à-tu fais de moi ? Que suis-je devenue ? Pourquoi m'abaissais-je à te vénérer ainsi… Cela ne me ressemble pas. Il faut que je me ressaisisse. Je ne suis pas si faible que ça, et surtout pas si soumise. Surtout face à un homme tel que toi. Un homme qui me semble si froid et insensible.

Je me suis demandé un nombre incalculable de fois si tu ressentais seulement quelques émotions, même les plus ridicules. Mais, parfois, j'ai bien la sensation que non. Tu me parais si inabordable, si renfermé sur ta personne, que cela me fait un peu mal au cœur. Comment un être humain ne peut ressentir aucunes émotions ? Cela me semble Irréaliste, tu dois bien ressentir quelques petites choses.

J'en suis persuadée.

Tu parais peut-être distant et austère, mais je suis intimement convaincue que tu n'es pas véritablement comme ça. Que tu dissimule ta vraie nature sous ce masque de force. Tu as un cœur, et tu es probablement capable de t'en servir, comme tout le monde. Après tout, tu n'es pas un surhomme, juste un homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Alors les émotions humaines doivent pouvoir transpercer ta carapace inviolable. J'espère juste être capable d'être cette personne qui t'y aiderait.

Je suis prête à tout pour toi, même t'attendre le temps qu'il faudra. Si je dois y passer ma vie, tant pis. Tu en vaux largement la peine.

Je suis pourtant convaincue au fond de moi que briser tes défenses sera plus facile qu'il n'y parait au premier abord. Tu es un homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Et si même Gaara a réussi à se sortir de ses ténèbres, tu dois bien pouvoir faire de même. Alors je sais que tu es loin d'être une cause perdue. Il faut juste savoir te dompter, trouver ta faille. Car je suis sûre que tu dois en avoir une. Tout le monde en a une, qu'elle soit d'ordre sentimental ou bien physique.

Et je suis décidée à trouver la tienne.

Je me sais capable de t'aider, de te sortir de ta solitude. Elle n'a pas l'air de te peser, mais je me doute bien que ce n'est pas la vérité. Même si tu sembles si fort, tu n'es pas indestructible. Ni même insensible. Tu me l'as prouvé indirectement à quelques rares occasions, cela m'a d'ailleurs rassurée de te savoir capable d'inquiétude et de peur.

J'avais pu avoir la preuve que le Grand Neji Hyûga n'était pas si solide que ça, après tout.

***

J'étais aux abords du terrain d'entrainement et je percevais déjà les bruits d'un combat. Je me doutais que Lee et Gai-sensei n'avaient pas dû avoir la patience d'attendre mon arrivée pour éprouver leur force. Cela me fatiguait d'avance. J'entendais déjà les « La fougue de la jeunesse fleurit en vous ! » ou bien les « La jeunesse est invincible ! ».

Je soupirais, amusée.

Même s'ils sont parfois un peu excessifs, ils demeurent mes coéquipiers, les membres de mon équipe. Et je les aime, même si je ne leur dirais jamais. Tous les quatre avons un lien indescriptible. Notre travail d'équipe est impressionnant, et notre amitié solide, tout autant. Nous étions comme une grande famille, nous protégeant mutuellement à longueur de temps, Gai-sensei veillant sur nous comme un père l'aurait fait. Même si aujourd'hui, à l'aube de nos vingt printemps, nous en n'avons plus vraiment l'utilité. Nous sommes tous trois devenus bien assez forts pour nous débrouiller seuls, mais malgré cela nous laissons notre sensei continuer à faire sa mère-poule. Il semble aimé veiller sur nous, et nous ne voulons pas le blesser. Nous avions donc passé tout les trois un accord tacite, permettant au fauve de jade de continuer à nous couver.

Cela ne me dérangeait pas plus que cela. J'y étais habituée à force. Etant la seule femme de l'équipe, j'étais constamment surprotéger par ces trois males en quêtes de demoiselle en détresse. Ils semblaient penser que j'étais une femme fragile, incapable de me défendre. Mais je savais parfaitement que ce n'étais vraiment pas le cas. Ils tenaient à moi, voila tout. En tant qu'hommes, ils se faisaient un devoir de veiller sur moi. Machisme oblige. Gai-sensei tel un père veillant sur sa fille, Lee tel un frère défendant sa petite sœur, et toi comme… Comme je ne sais pas trop, en fait. Tu veilles sur moi mais je ne saurais définir nos liens.

Cela a toujours été ainsi.

Je n'ai jamais pu réellement cerner avec précision ce que nous sommes l'un pour l'autre. Pour moi, en tout cas, cela est évident : tu es celui que j'aime, que j'admire, que j'idolâtre de loin. Mais pour toi ? Je crois que je ne le saurais probablement jamais, je n'oserais te poser la question, c'est absurde.

Effectivement, à nous quatre nous formons pour toujours l'équipe Gai, quoi qu'il arrive. Je sais que cela est pareil pour toi ainsi que pour Lee. Notre lien est éternel, indéfinissable. Nous sommes complémentaires, mais nos attaches sont floues. Après tout, nous ne parlons que rarement, toujours concentrés soit sur notre entrainement, soit sur nos missions. J'aimerais pourtant que la réalité soit tout autre, j'aimerais en apprendre davantage sur toi. Mais j'ai toutefois la curieuse impression que je n'apprendrais pourtant rien que je ne sais déjà. Je n'ai pas besoin de connaitre tous les détails de ton existence pour te comprendre. J'ai appris à le faire durant toutes ces années en t'observant.

Je ne prétends pas tout savoir sur toi évidemment, mais j'en sais suffisamment. Pas besoin que tu ne parles pour que je sache exactement ce que tu penses ou ressens. J'ai comme un sixième sens qui me guide dans tout ce qui peut avoir un rapport avec toi. Je ne lis pas dans tes pensées évidement, non c'est absurde. J'ai juste de drôles de sensations qui me font percevoir tout de toi. Je ne peux l'expliquer avec des mots, mais c'est étrange comme sentiment, comme si je pouvais lire en toi sans même en avoir conscience.

Ce curieux lien me rattachant à toi, cela fait déjà plusieurs années que j'en ai connaissance. Peut-être à partir du jour où j'ai finalement compris que mes sentiments pour toi dépassaient la simple amitié. Que je pourrais éternellement plonger dans tes yeux si beaux sans en être lassée, loin de là. Que la couleur sombre de tes cheveux se balançant au gré du vent était plus attractive qu'un morceau de chocolat ou qu'une armada de kunai. Que ta carrure si imposante ne cesserait de m'imposer le respect et de me rendre toute chose.

J'étais mordue jusqu'à l'os.

J'étais vraiment dans de beaux draps…

Je me sais totalement irrécupérable, rien ne pourrait jamais me détourner de toi. Même si je le voulais, tout me ramènerais toujours à toi, quoi que ma raison m'en dises. C'en est presque désespérant. Ou pitoyable, au choix.

Mais la seule chose dont je suis certaine dans toute mon existence, c'est que cet amour finira par me consumer. Même si je ne le veux pas vraiment. Je mettais un point d'honneur à garder un semblant de dignité, d'honneur. Mais comment faire alors que lorsque je suis face à toi, je perds ainsi de plus en plus facilement mes moyens… ?

Je me sais irrécupérable, et cela me fais peur. Je ne me sens plus maitresse de mes émotions, incapable de redresser la barre. Comment avoir la force de nager vers la rive lorsque le courant est tel que toute lutte est inutile ?

Je suis fichue.

Il me faut alors tout faire pour faire taire mes sentiments, les enfermer à double tour dans une cage dorée. Je suis kunoichi après tout, la maitrise des sentiments est un des principes clé. La règle n°25 du code des ninjas en est la preuve. Je dois bien être capable de l'appliquer dans ce cas-ci également. Alors oui, c'est ce que j'allais faire, je suis décidée. Je ne me laisserais pas déstabiliser par ton regard couleur neige d'hiver, tes cheveux corbeaux. J'allais être forte, montré que je n'étais pas faible face à un homme.

Après tout, je ne suis pas une faible kunoichi.

Je suis Tenten, fière représentante de la gente féminine dans cette équipe de dégénérés qu'est l'équipe 9.

***

Une semaine était passée depuis ma prise de décision, qui consistait à me comporter normalement face à toi. Et j'ai plutôt bien réussi à tenir cet engagement jusqu'à maintenant. Je suis assez fière de moi, d'ailleurs.

Nous sortions tous les quatre tout juste du village, nous ayant vu confier une mission au pays de l'herbe. La Godaime nous avait attribué la tache de faire cesser les agissements d'un homme sans scrupules qui semble étroitement lié à une organisation mafieuse de ninjas criminels. Il était probable qu'ils fassent du commerce illégal. Nous avions donc pour unique objectif de le capturer, et de le confier aux autorités du pays. Point à la ligne. Cela semble assez facile comme mission, vu sous cet angle, mais il semble que le bonhomme est plutôt bien entouré. C'est pour cela que le petit pays de l'herbe avait préféré confier cette tache à Konoha.

Je soupire.

Pourquoi faut-il que ces pays ne puissent assurer leur sécurité seuls... En conséquence, ce genre de missions superficielles nous revenait à nous… J'enrageais surtout en pensant que l'équipe sept ainsi que la huit avaient été appelées sur une mission importante de rang S… Pourquoi, eux, s'amusaient-ils et pas nous ?!

Je devais faire une drôle de tête puisque Lee me dévisageait bizarrement.

_-« Tenten, tu vas bien ? »_

Et voila, son coté protecteur reprenait le dessus…

_-« Ne t'inquiètes pas Lee, je vais très bien. »_ Répliquais-je un peu plus durement que je ne le voulais.

Après cela, personne ne parla durant la fin du trajet. Enfin, si l'on ne prenait pas en compte les habituelles jérémiades de nos deux compagnons verts… Parfois, ils me fatiguaient à constamment s'agiter, j'en étais fatiguée pour eux.

Nous avons mis un peu moins d'une journée pour atteindre le pays. Sa capitale se situait non loin de la frontière commune avec notre pays, nous y sommes donc arrivés très rapidement. La nuit commençait justement à tomber, et j'étais extenuée. Comme toujours, Lee et Gai-sensei s'étaient lancé un objectif stupide en accélérant la cadence pour arriver en moins d'un jour au village… Et bien, pari réussi. Mais à quel prix, nous étions tous plus qu'épuisés.

Nous décidâmes de nous arrêter dans la première auberge que nous trouvâmes, Gai-sensei s'occupant de réserver nos chambres. J'avais hâte de me détendre dans un bon bain chaud, rempli de mousse bien sur, pour dégourdir tous mes muscles endoloris… Allez vite, Gai-sensei !

Nous l'attendions un peu en arrière lorsqu'il revint vers nous avec un grand sourire, comme s'il était comblé. A vrai dire, il était toujours comme cela…

_-« Et voila, mes chers élèves ! »_ Nous dit-il en exhibant fièrement devant nos yeux deux petites clé.

Deux ? Comment ça deux ?! Ah mais oui, suis-je bête, les garçons vont probablement se partager une chambre et avoir la délicate attention de me laisser la deuxième chambre pour moi seule… Je n'allais tout de même pas dormir avec un de ces hommes… Cela serait un peu déplacé… Quoique j'exagère peut-être un peu, je ne suis plus une petite fille.

_-« Mon cher Lee ! Que dirais-tu d'une petite compétition pour éprouver notre vitesse ? »_

Lorsque Gai-sensei prenait sa fameuse pose du 'nice gay', je savais que Lee ne résistait pas longtemps à relever son défi. Je me pris à soupirer de leur immaturité…

Des flammes apparurent dans les yeux de Lee. Il allait craquer, je le sentais.

_-« Quelle idée géniale, Gai-sensei ! »_

_-« Je savais que cette idée te plairais, mon cher disciple ! Le premier arrivé devant nos chambres sera considéré comme le plus rapide ! »_ Lui dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire éclatant.

_-« Yosh ! »_

C'est ainsi que nos deux surexcités partirent au quart de tour comme des dératés en direction de l'étage supérieur. Leurs compétitions ridicules ne finiraient-elle donc jamais ? Je soupirais une nouvelle fois, mais me pris à sourire en voyant l'expression de ton visage. Tu semblais vraiment trouver tout cela ridicule, et moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire face à ton visage déconfit.

Sans un mot, tu entrepris de les rejoindre à l'étage, et je décidais de faire de même en marchant à ta suite. Je me sentais toute petite ainsi, marchant dans ton ombre. Toi qui en impose autant par ta simple présence, cette assurance dont tu te sers avec traîtrise sur mon pauvre cœur, je me sentais inutile et faible par-rapport à toi. C'est peut-être un raisonnement stupide, je l'avoue, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser cela. Bien entendu, je sais parfaitement qu'il n'y a aucune comparaison entre toi et moi qui a lieu d'être… Mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'y penser. Que t'apportais-je réellement ? Ma présence t'était-elle un minimum profitable ?

Je me mis à rire. Je me posais vraiment des questions ridicules.

Tu avais tourné ton visage vers moi, te demandant probablement ce qui me poussait soudainement à rire toute seule… Mais non, je te rassure, je ne suis pas encore complètement insensée. Quoique, je commence à avoir des doutes…

Tu t'arrêtais soudainement devant une porte, l'ouvrit, puis sans un mot, tu pénétras dans la pièce. Moi je restais plantée là bêtement devant cette porte. Je ne comprenais pas tout. Où ont bien pu passer nos deux énergumènes ? Je balayais le couloir du regard, mais je ne vis rien. Puis une porte s'ouvrit à ma droite, et je découvris Lee avec tout son nécessaire de toilette sous le bras. Celui-ci me sourit innocemment puis se dirigea vers la pièce que je devinais être la salle de bain des hommes. Mais alors, si Lee et Neji étaient entrés dans deux chambres différentes, où allait dormir Gai-sensei ? Puis, comme une fleur, je le vis sortir lui aussi de la chambre que venais de quitter Lee.

Le temps que l'information ne monte au cerveau, que mes neurones se mettaient en connexion… Si mon maitre et mon meilleur ami étaient sortis de la même chambre, cela voulait dire qu'ils dormaient dans la même chambre donc… ?

Mais alors, le dernier maillon de la chaine s'assembla dans mon esprit… La seule chambre où je puisse espérer dormir était donc, logiquement, celle occupée par Neji… Je me surpris à rougir brutalement. Non, mais je devais être maudite ! Juste lorsque j'avais pris la décision de tout faire pour me tenir à distance, il fallait que je me retrouve à dormir dans la même chambre que lui ! Non mais vraiment, Gai-sensei n'avait pas un brin de jugeote parfois. Un homme et une femme de vingt ans partageant une chambre commune, cela était imprudent. Même très imprudent.

Mais je me dis que l'homme dont il était question était Neji Hyûga, le célèbre glaçon de Konoha. Je ne risquais probablement rien avec lui, il n'aurait pas une attitude de débauché, même en partageant sa chambre avec une femme.

Puis, alors que je pestais intérieurement contre mon sensei, la porte de ma nouvelle chambre s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre Neji.

_-« Tu comptes dormir devant la porte où tu vas finir par rentrer ? »_ Me demanda t-il.

Je sentis comme une pointe de sarcasme et d'ironie dans sa voix. Attention, une chose inédite venait de se produire… Neji avait fait de l'humour ! Il lui faudrait un peu d'entrainement pour son intonation, mais c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait. C'était assez inattendu et… effrayant, je dirais.

Sans me poser davantage de question, je rentrais à sa suite. Je découvris alors une somptueuse chambre avec, heureusement, deux lits simples. Finalement dans mon malheur, j'allais être sauvée. Je n'avais même pas imaginé ce que ce serais de devoir partager un lit double avec Neji… Mes joues se teintèrent de rose sans que je ne puisse m'en empêcher. Ca allait vraiment être dur cette mission, je le sentais. Pas tant le criminel, mais plutôt notre cohabitation.

Cela risquait d'être épique…


	2. Neji Hyûga

**« Mission de tous les risques »**

Chapitre 2 : Neji Hyûga

Tout cela était vraiment ridicule. Comme avais-je pu me laisser aussi facilement embarquer dans une situation pareille ? Je suis tout de même considéré comme le génie du clan Hyûga, un grand shinobi de Konoha, la fine crème des ninjas… Alors pourquoi me retrouvais-je à partager la chambre de ma coéquipière ?

Quelqu'un là-haut m'en voulait surement…

Tout cela était vraiment insensé…

Pas tant que l'idée de partager ma chambre avec Tenten ne me déplaisait, et c'était plutôt cela le problème. J'en étais plutôt satisfait. Et c'est justement cela qui m'inquiétait. Elle devait surement se dire que de toute manière nous étions deux adultes qui pouvaient parfaitement se maitriser… Mais le souci, c'est qu'en ce qui me concerne, elle se trompait.

Bon, d'accord, je l'admets. Partager ma chambre avec n'importe quelle autre femme ne m'aurait posé aucun problème, mais la partager avec elle… Là, j'étais vraiment mal barré. Non pas que ma coéquipière de toujours ne me dégoute, non, loin de moi cette idée. C'est justement tout le contraire qui se produit.

Elle m'attirait.

Inexorablement, inévitablement, elle m'attirait. Et cela faisait déjà quelques temps qu'elle avait un tel effet sur moi. Elle n'en avait d'ailleurs surement aucune idée, et tant mieux. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'imagine que j'étais une espèce de sale pervers avide de conquête nouvelle. Et pourquoi penserait-elle cela d'ailleurs ? Il n'y a aucune raison. Je perds vraiment la boule… Je savais que cette mission ne serait source que de problèmes pour moi, j'aurais dû décider de rester à Konoha…

Quoi ? Attendez, retour en arrière. Ais-je bien dis, moi Neji Hyûga, que je préférerais rester sagement au village plutôt que d'accomplir cette mission ? Tout ça simplement à cause du fait que je suis contraint de partager ma chambre avec Tenten ? Quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond dans ma tête, et ça devait cesser rapidement. Je suis quelqu'un de très calme et rationnel pourtant, alors pourquoi me laissais-je ainsi aller à une envie subite de décamper le plus vite possible ?

Allez Neji, ressaisis-toi bon sang ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'une superbe femme partage ta chambre que tu dois laisser ton sang-froid au placard !

… Temps de compréhension …

Quoi ? Avais-je bien pensé « superbe femme » ? Je ne me comprenais plus. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi me laissais-je ainsi envahir par cette espèce de sensation étrange… Je n'étais pas homme à me laisser aller ainsi. Il fallait que je reprenne rapidement mes esprits, et que je retrouve mon attitude habituelle. Elle n'était que Tenten, ma coéquipière, ma camarade de combat, alors pourquoi ressentais-je cet espèce de pincement au cœur ?

D'ailleurs, où était-elle ?

J'avais été perdu dans mes pensées depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la chambre. Je m'étais allongé sur le premier lit, celui de gauche, avais fermé les yeux, mais je n'avais même pas songé à me demander où elle pouvait bien se trouver.

J'ouvris prudemment un œil, et vis que la porte de la salle de bain était fermée. Elle ne pouvait être que là-dedans. Je soupirais discrètement et refermais les yeux une nouvelle fois.

Après tout, tout allait bien se passer. Tant que je restais à une distance raisonnable d'elle, qu'il n'y avait aucune intervention extérieure, et que je gardais mon sang-froid, tout se passerait bien. Je n'étais pas le glaçon de Konoha pour rien, j'avais une réputation. Je me savais capable de résister à l'attraction charnelle qu'elle exerçait sur mon esprit de mâle. Je n'allais pas me laisser faire, ne pas céder à cette femme.

Fort de cette pensée, et conscient que cela était parfaitement faisable pour moi, je m'assoupis un moment. Le voyage avait été exténuant…

Je me réveillais soudainement en entendant du bruit. Et lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je sus d'où il venait. Tenten venait de sortir de la salle de bain. Précisons qu'elle l'avait fait avec sa grâce et sa douceur naturelle… En plus clair, elle avait fait un véritable barouf.

Une ride se dessina sur un coin de ma bouche tandis qu'elle passait près de moi pour déposer ses affaires près de son lit, à ma gauche. Cette fille m'exaspérait parfois.

Mais je me sentis tout d'un coup très bizarre. Une flagrance titillait agréablement mes narines. Une odeur de vanille, et d'un petit quelque chose que je n'identifiais pas. Cette odeur me pétrifia. Tous mes sens se mirent en éveil, je me sentais tout chose. C'était vraiment étrange ce frisson qui m'avait parcouru tout entier. Je me surpris à humer discrètement cette essence, et la savourant en fermant les yeux. Comment une odeur si commune arrivait-elle à me faire ainsi divaguer… ?

-« Neji, tout va bien ? »

Sortant brutalement de ma transe olfactive, je me tournais vers ma partenaire de chambre. Et je restais pétrifié. Elle ne portait qu'un tee-shirt trop grand pour elle ainsi qu'un short. Pourquoi ne dormait-elle pas avec un pyjama moche, démodé. Mais non, il fallait qu'elle dorme avec une tenue aussi sexy ! Cette mission allait vraiment me sembler longue…

-« Hn… », me forçais-je à lui répondre, ne me sentant pas l'aplomb de formuler une phrase complète.

Elle sembla se satisfaire de ma réponse puisqu'elle haussa les épaules, s'allongea sous ses couvertures, et me tourna le dos.

-« Bonne nuit Neji. »

Je ne lui répondis pas. Comment pouvait-elle rester ainsi indifférente à la situation ? Bon d'accord, peut-être n'avait-elle pas les mêmes raisonnements absurdes que moi, ou les mêmes pulsions incontrôlées, mais tout de même. A croire qu'elle ne pensait n'avoir rien à craindre de moi… L'insouciante, si elle savait.

Je me décidais à moi-même dormir, pointant mon regard fixement sur le plafond blanc. Seul l'éclat de la lune éclairait la pièce.

La situation était assez particulière : moi, partageant cette chambre avec Tenten… Tenten endormie juste à quelques centimètres de moi, Tenten ne portant qu'un pyjama affreusement attirant, Tenten dormant sans se douter des pensées qui m'assaillaient… J'étais vraiment un pervers, je m'en rendais compte. Je ne me croyais pas comme ça pourtant. Il faut croire que les apparences sont souvent trompeuses. Imaginer Neji Hyûga en tant qu'un pervers revient à imaginer Sasuke Uchiwa en un joyeux luron… Ridicule par-ailleurs. Mais bon, après tout je n'étais pas homme à me laisser déstabiliser pour si peu. Reprendre le contrôle de ma raison et de mes pensées serait surement un jeu d'enfant. Oui, un jeu d'enfant…

C'est sur cette pensée que je m'endormis rapidement, oubliant totalement la femme dormant tout près.

Je me fis soudain réveiller en sursaut. Je me redressais subitement, attrapant le kunai que j'avais dissimulé sur mon oreiller, le braquant devant moi. En ne voyant aucun danger me menaçant, je fronçais les sourcils avant de m'apercevoir que le lit de ma coéquipière était vide. Je ne mis pas longtemps à me rendre compte, au son du bruit, que quelqu'un tentait d'ouvrir la porte.

Je me levais donc rapidement de mon lit, et marcha vers la porte. Je me retrouvais alors devant une Tenten se débattant avec la poignée de l'entrée. Re-froncement de sourcils de ma part.

-« Tenten », l'appelais-je doucement.

Elle se retourna au son de ma voix, et ce que je vis me laissa perplexe.

Tenten était debout face à moi, une main sur la poignée, mais… les yeux fermés. Alors comme ça, Tenten était sujette aux crises de somnambulisme…

Je tentais de m'approcher d'elle doucement, mais elle en décida autrement. Elle se jeta carrément sur moi, m'étouffant au passage. Avec une force insoupçonnable, elle me fit reculer jusqu'à ce que je tombe à la renverse sur mon lit, Tenten avec moi. J'essayais de me débattre, de la faire se relever, mais c'est qu'elle en avait de la force ! Et puis il faut dire, je ne voulais ni la brusquer ni la blesser. Alors je n'utilisais pas toute ma force.

Tenten n'arrêtait pas de remuer, et c'est alors qu'elle touchait un point sensible de mon anatomie que je me pétrifiais en me rendant soudainement compte de la position dans laquelle nous étions. Elle, complètement allongée sur moi, les jambes bien évidemment mal placées. Son corps monopolisait bien entendu chaque parcelle du mien. Je me surpris à m'affoler. La situation n'était évidemment pas pour me déplaire, mais il fallait qu'elle s'écarte de moi avant que je ne sois plus maitre de mon corps. Il ne fallait pas oublier que j'étais un homme avant tout…

Ma coéquipière, non contente de m'écraser, prit la décision de monopoliser également mon torse pour s'en servir comme d'un oreiller. Cette fille était vraiment sans gêne, même en étant somnambule. Je soupirais. Elle était une véritable source de problèmes pour moi…

-« Ne… Neji… »

Ce délicat chuchotis fit se stopper toutes mes pensées plus ou moins déplacées. En la regardant de plus près, elle était vraiment très mignonne endormie… Stop !

Il fallait vraiment que j'arrête tout ça. Elle était jolie ainsi, c'était indéniable, mais il fallait tout de même que je me sorte au plus vite de cette situation plus qu'équivoque.

Alors que je levais une main pour faire doucement basculer Tenten à mes cotés, je ne pus que me stopper. Inconsciemment, probablement, je surpris ma main à désirer caresser sa peau. Un instant d'hésitation me prit, et m'empêchant de faire cette bêtise je repris mes esprits et ma lucidité. C'était Tenten. Tenten, ma partenaire, mon amie. J'étais assez inconscient au fond de moi-même. Comment avais-pu seulement envisager de lui faire quoi que ce soit… Elle n'était pas une simple femme, elle m'était importante. Alors, sacrifier notre relation simplement pour que je puisse assouvir mes pulsions, très peu pour moi. J'avais un respect sans égal pour elle.

Fort de ma nouvelle résolution, qui m'avait totalement refroidi, je pus alors me charger de la faire retrouver le chemin de son lit. Ça n'avait pas été si compliqué finalement, une bonne technique pour me glisser de sous son corps, la porter sans la réveiller jusque dans son lit, et le tour était joué.

Je me remis ensuite moi-même sous mes couvertures, désormais libéré de l'étreinte étouffante de Tenten. Cependant, une part de moi-même se mit à regretter cette étreinte. Je secouais la tête pour me remettre les idées en place, et je pris la résolution de dormir. Ce que je fis peu après. Enfin.

C'est lorsque je sentis la douce caresse du soleil sur ma peau que je me décidais à ouvrir les yeux. Je mis quelques secondes à m'habituer à la lumière, mais je ne fus pas déçu de la vue. Une Tenten se coiffant devant la fenêtre m'attendait à mon réveil. Les rayons du soleil complétaient parfaitement sa beauté naturelle. Elle me semblait comme baignée de lumière, j'en fus un peu ébahi mais me reprit vite. J'avais pris une résolution vis-à-vis d'elle, il fallait maintenant que je m'y tienne.

Ecartant les couvertures, je m'assis sur mon lit, encore un peu embrumé par le sommeil. En entendant du bruit, elle s'était retournée dans ma direction.

-« Bonjour Neji. Bien dormi ? »

« Bien dormi » ce n'est pas le mot que j'aurais employé, surtout après les événements de cette nuit. Evénements dont tu ne semblais pas te souvenir d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas plus mal. Pourquoi fallait-il que tu me souries ainsi… Ne pouvais-tu pas simplement me saluer sans afficher ce petit sourire teinté de malice. Pourquoi te faisais-tu un devoir de mettre mon cœur et ma résistance à l'épreuve…

-« Hn », te répondis-je sans grande conviction.

Je ressentais juste le besoin oppressant de m'éloigner de toi, de m'éloigner de toutes ces sensations encore inconnues pour moi. Tu réveillais inconsciemment en moi l'homme doux et protecteur, qui voulait plus que tout prendre soin de toi. Il fallait juste que je me concentre sur autre chose, faire comme si de rien n'était. Ces sentiments finiraient par disparaitre si je les ignorais, non ?

Je devais tout d'abord prendre garde à ne pas croiser ton regard.

-« Je vais prendre une douche », annonçais-je en allant pour m'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Une fois que j'eus fermé la porte, je m'y adossais. J'agissais vraiment comme un idiot. Si tu ne trouvais pas mon comportement étrange, alors il fallait vraiment être aveugle. Il fallait que je me reprenne, que je m'éclaircisse les idées. Je n'étais pas aussi faible ! Je n'allais pas permettre que mes sentiments prendre le dessus sur ma raison inattaquable. J'étais capable de te résister, je le savais. Alors il me fallait juste à partir de maintenant contrôler mes émotions. J'étais la personne la plus douée dans son domaine, même Uchiwa ne m'arrivait pas à la cheville. Alors, j'allais me prouver que j'étais capable de le faire. Oui, prenons tout cela comme un défi. Si je n'étais pas capable de combattre mes émotions, c'est que j'étais vraiment faible et navrant. L'amour ou bien même la luxure n'étaient pas pour moi, j'étais un Hyûga, la fierté et la dureté incarné. Je n'allais pas te laisser me déstabiliser sans réagir.

Je retirais rapidement mes vêtements, et laissa l'eau chaude coulée le long de mon corps. Cela me fit le plus grand bien et acheva de me mettre les idées au clair. Je n'étais pas homme à se laisser submerger par ses émotions, je n'allais pas m'abaisser à cela.

J'avais une volonté de fer et des barrières solides. Pas question pour moi de te laisser les briser…

Une heure plus tard, nous étions tous les quatre déjà prêts à partir. Notre objectif d'aujourd'hui était de trouver un moyen d'approcher ce trafiquant que nous devions arrêter. Récolte d'informations au programme. Ce trafiquant répondait au merveilleux nom d'Etsô Ukita. Il n'avait que des petits délits à son actif, mais à mon avis beaucoup étaient restés inconnus. Quoiqu'il en soit, notre mission consistait à le capturer, nul besoin de tergiverser.

Gai-sensei décida qu'il serait plus judicieux que nous nous séparions en deux groupes, afin d'accélérer les recherches. Il trancha, comme par hasard, que toi et moi ferions équipe. Comme si le fait que nous partagions la même chambre n'était pas déjà assez, il fallait qu'il en rajoute une couche.

Mais je ne pouvais décemment pas m'opposer à un ordre donné par le chef d'équipe, question d'honneur et de principe. Toi, tu avais l'air totalement indifférente. Comment pouvais-tu ainsi faire face à tout ça sans ne même montrer qu'un tout petit signe de faiblesse ? Tu m'impressionnais parfois. Ou peut-être avais-tu une confiance trop aveugle en moi ? Si tel était bien le cas, tu n'avais pas eu un jugement très fiable sur ce coup-là.

Mais enfin, je n'allais quand même pas te sauter dessus. Ce n'était pas du tout mon genre, je trouvais les hommes agissants ainsi révoltants. Le respect des femmes était un de mes principes. Alors on peut dire que tu n'avais pas tellement eu tort, finalement.

Peut-être me connais-tu mieux que je ne me connais…

Des heures que nous cherchions des bribes d'informations sur ce délinquant dans ce village mal famé.

La seule chose qui avait retenu mon attention pendant que nous interrogions tous les villageois, était que nous étions probablement tombés dans le village où les hommes les plus pervers se donnaient rendez-vous. J'avais surpris nombres de regards équivoques se poser sur toi, et je n'avais vraiment, mais alors vraiment, pas apprécié. Je m'étais chargé de refroidir les ardeurs de ces hommes d'un seul regard glaçant et menaçant. Et ils avaient plutôt bien compris le message. Tant mieux. Bien entendu, toi tu n'avais rien remarqué. Tu étais vraiment trop insouciante et innocente… Il faudrait vraiment qu'un jour je t'apprenne la façon de penser de ce genre d'hommes, qu'on pourrait plus qualifier de débris que d'êtres humains. Mais ce n'est que mon avis.

Cependant, je me devais d'admettre que ces hommes avaient plutôt gentiment coopérer dans l'ensemble. Peut-être que l'effet que tu leur faisais les avaient incités à parler. Mais je n'aimais décidemment pas cette méthode.

En regroupant nos informations, le soir venu, avec Gai-sensei et Lee, nous avions donc appris trois choses sur cet Etsô Ukita.

De un, il avait un gout très prononcé pour les jolies femmes. Pourquoi cela ne m'avait guère étonné d'entendre ça…

De deux, il a aussi un faible pour les jeux d'argent et les endroits peu fréquentables.

Et enfin de trois, on pouvait aisément le trouver tous les soirs s'amusant dans une célèbre taverne de la ville : _Le Dragon Rouge_. Pas très original le nom, je vous l'accorde.

Malgré cette journée exécrable, nous avions obtenus quasiment toutes les informations dont nous avions besoin pour boucler cette mission. D'abord, l'endroit où l'on pourrait le capturer : la taverne.

Avec quelques verres dans le nez, il ne serait plus aussi difficile à capturer le bougre. Restait à trouver un plan.

Mais pour cela, nous décidions d'attendre le lendemain matin, la fatigue se faisait cruellement ressentir sur nous tous. Toi en particulier. Tu avais vraiment fait du bon boulot aujourd'hui, même si je ne te féliciterais jamais pour cela. Je le pensais, mais ne te le dirais jamais.

Nous dinâmes donc, puis remontèrent dans nos chambres respectives. Et là, dans cette chambre, je savais que je serais probablement encore mis à l'épreuve. Mais je saurais résister. Je le faisais aussi bien pour toi que pour moi. Nous n'étions tout de même pas des débauchés. J'étais un homme d'honneur, je savais résister à toutes sortes de supplices.

Celui-ci en serait juste un d'une forme que je n'avais encore jamais expérimenté.


	3. Prise de conscience

**« Mission de tous les risques »**

Chapitre 3 : Prise de conscience

_*** POV Tenten *** _

Lorsque nous pénétrâmes tous deux dans notre chambre, je sentis que quelque chose n'allait pas. Neji agissait bizarrement, différent de d'habitude. Il me semblait qu'il prenait un grand soin à éviter mon regard, mais je n'en fus pas sûre. Après tout, pourquoi ferait-il une chose pareille ? Je ne pensais pas avoir faire quelque chose qui aurait pu le mettre dans cet état…

Il ne m'adressa pas même un mot, prit ces affaires, et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Ca commençait à être répétitif.

Je soupirais, soucieuse.

Que lui prenait-il ? Pourquoi m'évitait-il aussi soigneusement depuis notre arrivée ? Je ne comprenais pas, et cela me frustrais. Ne pouvait-il pas juste me dire quelque chose, quoi que ce soit. Le silence pénible qui semblait s'être installé entre nous commençait à lourdement me peser. Il fallait que je mette tout cela au clair, que cette sorte d'embarras disparaisse. J'en avais assez.

Je m'assis donc sur mon lit, la tête tournée vers la porte de la salle de bain. J'attendais juste qu'il daigne sortir pour pouvoir lui demander des explications.

J'attendais depuis dix bonnes minutes déjà quand j'entendis la poignée tourné. Je me redressais donc, prête à l'intercepter sans lui laisser une chance de fuite. J'ouvris la bouche dans le but de laisser échapper ma frustration alors que la porte s'ouvrait, mais je fus totalement incapable de sortir le moindre son. Seul un violent rougissement me prit au moment où j'aperçu Neji. Ou plutôt, quand j'ai vu de quelle façon il était habillé. On ne pouvait décidément pas dire habillé. Une simple serviette de bain autour de la taille, non, ce n'est pas de l'habillement ! C'est de l'exhibitionnisme oui ! Surtout quand on pouvait se vanter d'afficher un corps si parfait et puissant… Je pouvais distinguer la moindre gouttelette d'eau glissé paresseusement le long de ses muscles, s'attardant plus que de raison sur son anatomie si fascinante. Ses cheveux mouillés qui lui collaient sensuellement à la peau… Son torse si rassurant et merveilleusement dessiné, et contre lequel je désirais tant me laisser aller… Ne pas baver Tenten, ressaisis toi bon sang !

-« J'ai oublié de prendre mes vêtements », me dit-il simplement, comme si de rien n'était.

Non mais ! C'est pas vrai ça ! Il se promène à moitié nu devant moi, et on dirait qu'il trouva ça tout à fait normal ! J'enrageais intérieurement. Mais étais-ce vraiment de l'énervement ou bien étais-je troublée ? Je me le demandais.

Il prit ses affaires dans son sac, et lorsqu'il se pencha, mes yeux ne purent s'empêcher de rester fixés sur les muscles saillants de son dos. Oh Kami-sama ! Ca ne devrait pas être permis d'être aussi diablement bien foutu !

Un frisson incontrôlable me parcouru tout le corps. Je frémissais, les joues en feu. Je n'avais pas osée bouger un muscle, pétrifiée à sa vue. J'avais le regard fixé sur son corps exposé, il ne voulait pas s'en déloger. Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrivait…

Je devais surement faire une tête très étrange puisque Neji me regarda bizarrement avant de retourner s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, muni cette fois-ci de ses affaires. Je restais figée, la bouche entrouverte, fixant avec insistance la porte qui nous séparait. Non mais, que me prenait-il ? Pourquoi avais-je agi aussi incorrectement en le fixant ainsi ? J'avais laissé mes instincts les plus primaires parler et me contrôler, alors que cela ne me ressemblait pas. Pourquoi avais-je ainsi perdu tous mes moyens devant lui, en tenue si indécente… Il allait surement me prendre pour une perverse, ou une obsédée.

Je soupirais encore une fois.

J'avais envie de prendre l'air, de m'éloigner d'ici. M'éloigner de lui. Faire cesser les tremblements de mes mains et les battements effrénés de mon cœur. Mes sentiments reprenaient le contrôle, je le sentais bien. Il fallait que j'arrête ça. Me nourrir de faux espoirs n'allait pas me faire du bien. Il fallait juste que je garde une distance raisonnable entre nous deux, c'était le mieux pour moi. Souffrir n'était pas la chose que je préférais…

J'ouvris donc l'unique porte-fenêtre de la chambre, menant au petit balcon, et m'accouda à la rambarde. Le soleil se couchait, et ce spectacle me fit instantanément m'enfoncer dans une certaine mélancolie teintée de sérénité. Le coucher de soleil avait toujours eu cet effet apaisant sur moi, c'était le meilleur remède à tous mes moments de déprime. Toutes ces couleurs se mélangeant aussi harmonieusement me fascinaient. J'en oubliais totalement le monde qui m'entourait, et tous mes problèmes avec.

J'étais bien là.

J'aurais pu rester des heures à admirer ce spectacle enchanteur, laissant la légère brise me caresser doucement le visage. Mes soucis s'envolant.

*** POV Neji ***

Qu'est-ce qui m'avais pris de sortir ainsi vêtu ? C'est normal que tu aies réagi ainsi. Je sortais à moitié habillé, et je n'avais même pas cherché à me cacher. Quel idiot ! Tu allais probablement penser que j'étais une espèce de-sans-gêne qui n'hésitait pas à s'exhiber devant tout le monde ! J'avais honte, affreusement honte. Pour la première fois de ma vie d'ailleurs. Cette fille me faisait vraiment faire n'importe quoi, tu allais me rendre cinglé !

Mais peut-être avais-je agi en toute connaissance de causes. Peut-être avais-je inconsciemment voulu que tu me regarde avec un tel regard… brûlant ? Non… C'était ridicule… Quoique, j'eus un doute. Peut-être avais-je cherché à ce que tu expérimentes ce genre de sentiments. Peut-être voulais-je que tu ressentes la même chose, ces émotions qui m'assaillent rien qu'en te voyant, toi.

Secouant la tête, je me décidais à retrouver mes esprits.

Je ne devais pas te montrer que cette scène m'avait perturbé. Je me devais d'agir normalement.

Je sortis donc de la salle de bain, jetant un coup d'œil pour savoir où tu te trouvais. Et je te vis accouder sur le balcon. Je voulus décrocher un mot, mais j'en fus incapable. Te voir ainsi paisible et pure était comme un couteau en plein cœur. J'avais une excessive envie de te prendre dans mes bras, te sentir tout contre moi, de partager cet instant unique avec toi. Mais la réalité me rattrapa bien vite : je ne pouvais pas. Je n'étais rien pour toi, ou tout du moins seulement ton coéquipier. Je n'avais aucun droit d'espérer que tu puisses seulement penser à moi autrement que comme un ami fidele.

Je n'avais en aucun cas gagné ce droit.

Je t'en ais fait baver depuis que nous nous connaissons, je n'avais pas le droit de chercher à ce que tu me pardonnes mon attitude d'autrefois. Ou peut-être d'aujourd'hui aussi, après tout. C'est vrai que je n'étais pas un garçon très expansif. Je ne parlais jamais de ce que je ressentais, de ce que j'aimais. Je savais que tout le monde me considérait comme un homme froid, un sans-cœur. Mais les apparences sont peu de choses. La preuve, mes sentiments pour toi sont bien réels, eux. Je ne pouvais désormais plus les cacher derrière des faux semblants ou des mensonges. Ils étaient vivants, ils me rongeaient de l'intérieur, me privant de la moindre particule de raison lorsque je me retrouvais seul avec toi. Je n'avais plus la force de les combattre, de les effacés. Il allait falloir que je m'y fasse, je ne pouvais plus rien faire pour les contenir. J'étais ton prisonnier, tel un assassin enchainé à sa cellule. Ils prenaient trop d'ampleur pour que je puisse espérer pouvoir les taire plus longtemps.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire.

Tu étais là, dos à moi, illuminée par ce soleil couchant. Je crus à un mirage, une apparition divine. Mais peut-être étais-je aveuglé par mes sentiments pour toi. Peut-être n'étais-je pas vraiment objectif. Mes yeux me jouaient peut-être de vilains tours. Les possibilités étaient infinies, mais la seule chose dont je fus sûr c'est que jamais je ne serais ainsi ébloui par une autre femme, quoi que puisse être sa beauté. Elle aurait très bien pu être la femme la plus belle sur cette planète que mon opinion ne changerait pas. J'étais devenu complètement aveugle, un comble quand on sait que je suis porteur du Byakugan…

Mes yeux n'étaient pas non-voyants, non bien sur, mais mon cœur était désormais fermé à tout le reste. Seule toi ne comptais plus qu'à mes yeux. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, tu étais devenu mon tout, le centre de mon cœur, un pôle d'attraction auquel je ne pouvais tourner le dos. Tel le soleil tournant inlassablement autour de la Terre, tu étais devenu mon unique point d'ancrage. Seuls tes yeux sauraient me guider à présent. Rien d'autre. Plus rien ne m'importait tant que je pouvais demeurer à tes cotés.

-« Neji ? »

Revenant soudainement sur Terre, je vis que tu t'étais tournée vers moi et me regardait, perplexe. Tu avais surement fini par sentir ma présence.

-« Pardon, j'étais… J'étais perdu dans mes pensées… »

-« Oui j'ai vu ça », me répondis-tu avec ton sourire moqueur.

Puis tu passa près de moi pour rentrer dans la chambre. Une fois de plus, ton parfum m'hypnotisa, sans que je ne sache réellement pourquoi. La chimie était vraiment un domaine qui me laissait dubitatif. Comment une simple essence pouvait avoir de tels effets sur moi…

Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux parler d'alchimie dans mon cas. Comme le phénomène d'attraction qui pouvait naitre entre un homme et une femme sans que l'on puisse vraiment expliquer ce fait. Enfin, la chimie n'est pas un domaine dans lequel j'excelle, valait mieux ne pas trop chercher à comprendre. Seuls comptait les faits après tout. Pourquoi s'encombrer d'explications scientifiques qui n'arrangeraient, de toute manière, en aucune façon mon problème.

-« Je vais descendre manger, tu as faim ? »

-« Non, vas-y-toi. »

A vrai dire, j'avais l'estomac noué. Je suis sûr que je n'aurais rien pu avaler de toute façon. Cette histoire commençait vraiment à m'occuper l'esprit, il valait mieux que je me concentre pleinement sur la mission qui nous attendait demain. J'étais un ninja ayant des devoirs avant tout. Mes préoccupations personnelles devaient passer après tout le reste. C'est pour cela que je pris la décision d'aller faire un tour en ville, et surtout d'aller repérer cette fameuse taverne : le _Dragon_ _Rouge_. Notre cible devait probablement y être à l'heure qu'il était. Je pourrais peut-être réussir à l'identifier, cela nous serait utile.

Je pris rapidement les affaires dont j'avais besoin, laissa un mot griffonné à la va-vite, et sortis de l'auberge.

Il était très tard. Je rentrais enfin à l'auberge.

Mes recherches avaient assez bien aboutis, j'avais réussi à trouver cette taverne. Mais je n'avais seulement que pu pénétrer dans le bar, pas dans les salons privés. En effet l'accès était très contrôlé par des vigils, et je me doutais que notre homme devait se trouver dans l'un d'eux. J'avais donc été forcé de me contenter d'un rapide repérage des lieux, essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi. Je n'avais eu aucun problème de ce coté-là, habitué à me fondre dans la masse.

Mais je sentais la fatigue me gagner, et je dois aussi avouer que boire quelques verres ne m'avaient pas tellement réussi. Je sais que ce n'est pas très digne de mon rang et de ma fonction, mais ça m'avait fait du bien néanmoins. J'avais pu pleinement me concentrer sur la mission, et non pas sur ma coéquipière.

Je titubais légèrement mais je gardais encore une très bonne maitrise de moi-même et de mes mouvements. C'est pour cela qu'arrivé devant la porte de la chambre, je n'eus pas trop de difficultés à l'ouvrir.

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, seul éclairée par la lune. Le silence était omniprésent. En me rapprochant, je vis que tu t'étais endormie sur ton lit, sans même prendre la peine de te changer. Tu avais surement travaillé et n'avais pas vu le temps passer. Que devais-je faire : te laisser dormir ainsi, ou bien te réveiller ?

Je m'approchais encore de ton lit, et m'assis dessus. Tu dormais près de moi, inconsciente de l'émoi que tu me causais. Je te regardais. Ton visage était si posé et ton expression si douce que je sentis mon cœur se manifester. Je déglutis. J'étais obnubilé par toi, incapable de bouger. Je n'en avais pas l'envie. Je voulais simplement rester là, à te regarder simplement dormir. J'approchais doucement, et avec hésitation, ma main de ton visage. Je voulais graver cette expression de tranquillité que tu arborais. Tu me semblais si fragile et innocente. Je caressais ta joue du bout des doigts, tendrement. J'étais attendri. Je ne pensais même pas pouvoir l'être.

Tu remuas légèrement dans ton sommeil, gémis, et te rendormis aussitôt. J'eus un micro sourire. Tu m'amusais parfois. Je laissais ma main retomber, et sans le voir je frôlais la tienne. Ce contact n'était pas prévu mais il me plu. Fixant mon regard sur ta main si fine, j'en effleurais le dos de mon pouce. Tranquillement. C'était un moment si unique, si tendre. Même si tu n'en avais pas conscience. J'avais envie de rester ainsi pour l'éternité, assis tout près de toi à veiller sur ton sommeil. Je voulais te protéger, toujours te préserver. Mon instinct protecteur se manifesta avec plus de force que jamais auparavant. Je jurais ici et maintenant que tant que je serais là, rien ne t'arriverais. Oui, je me le promettais solennellement. Je serais toujours là pour toi, quoique tu puisses en dire. Peu m'importe que tu trouves cela agaçant, je préférais te savoir en sécurité.

Je regardais une dernière fois ton visage et me releva doucement pour te pas te réveiller. Je pris ensuite une couverture qui trainait dans le coin et te recouvris avec. Tu serais bien mieux comme cela.

Je partis ensuite prendre une douche, me changea, et me coucha. Je cherchais le sommeil, le visage tourné vers le tien. L'éclairage de la lune te rendait autant justice que celui du soleil. Tu m'éblouissais.

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, je fermais les yeux pour m'endormir.

La journée du lendemain se passa sans événement particulier. Nous partîmes une fois encore en quête d'information, nous retrouvant ensuite dans l'après-midi à l'auberge afin de mettre en place notre plan d'action.

Un problème de taille se posa : nous n'avions aucune idée de la façon de procéder.

Le Dragon Rouge n'accueillait dans ses salons privés uniquement des personnes triées sur le volet. Trafiquants, riches personnages, filles dévergondées et j'en passe et des meilleurs. Nous ne savions pas comment faire pour infiltrer cette taverne pour ensuite pouvoir identifier notre cible. Car évidement, nous n'avions aucune description physique de cet Etsô Ukita. Cela nous facilitait grandement la tache…

-« Hum…, fit Lee, Nous pourrions nous faire passer pour de riches seigneurs par exemple, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Les deux autres pesèrent le pour et le contre de la suggestion du fauve de jade de Konoha. Moi, j'étais assez dubitatif.

-« C'est une idée, mon cher Lee. Mais reste le problème de pouvoir approcher d'assez près Ukita… »

Le silence se fit pendant quelques instants, chacun réfléchissant à une solution. Jetant un discret coup d'œil en direction de Tenten, je vis qu'elle affichait un air bizarre. Comme si elle était tiraillée à parler ou pas. Je redoutais le pire. Elle avait dû trouver une solution que je n'aimais déjà pas même sans la connaitre. Cela ne me disait rien qui vaille.

-« Euh… Moi j'ai peut-être une idée », fit-elle timidement.

Tous les autres, moi y compris, nous tournâmes vers elle, attendant qu'elle nous explique son idée. Elle hésita une seconde puis se décida à parler devant l'air encourageant de notre sensei.

-« Et bien, je pourrais… Comment dire… Jouer de mes charmes pour l'approcher. Il a un penchant pour les femmes jeunes, non ? »

J'en restais bouche bée, enfin façon de parler. Elle voulait en plus clair servir d'appât ! C'était du suicide ! La laisser avec un pervers pareil, ça jamais !

-« Je n'aime pas trop cette idée, mais avec nous trois en renfort, tout se passera bien ! »

Comment ça ? Alors vous aussi Gai-sensei vous allez la laisser se jeter ainsi dans la gueule du loup ?

Je voulus intervenir, mais Lee m'en empêcha. Il était aussi réticent à cette idée, mais faute de possibilité, il céda à son tour. Ils avaient tous perdus la tête ou quoi ?

J'allais leur expliquer ma façon de voir les choses, mais je m'en abstins en voyant les regards insistants de mes coéquipiers sur ma personne. Ils avaient l'air d'attendre mon accord. Je voulus tout d'abord refuser, mais ma raison me dicta d'acquiescer. Ce que je finis par faire. Je m'en voulais, je cautionnais ça. Ca me révoltait de seulement penser à Tenten coincer avec cet homme dégoutant, mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Elle avait pris sa décision et était déterminée à faire son devoir de kunoichi.

Je me promis de respecter la promesse que je m'étais faite, et de constamment garder un œil sur elle pendant cette mission. Rien ne lui arriverait, et gare à ce bandit s'il essayait de seulement poser un doigt sur elle.

Ce serait sa dernière action.


	4. Prise de risques

**« Mission de tous les risques »**

Chapitre 4 : Prise de risques

*** POV Neji ***

Après une longue discussion durant laquelle nous avions établi notre plan d'action pour arrêter Etsô Ukita, nous montions enfin nous coucher. Cette journée avait été rude, surtout pour moi d'ailleurs. La virée au _Dragon Rouge_ avait été éreintante. Je n'avais plus qu'une hâte : me glisser sous mes couvertures et fermer les yeux.

Avec cette fatigue, j'en oubliais presque la décision qu'avait prise Tenten… Elle avait spontanément décidé de servir d'appât pour coincer notre cible. Je jugeais cela révoltant ! Mais, en même temps, j'avais parfaitement conscience que nos possibilités d'action étaient extrêmement réduites, et que seule une ruse nous permettrait de mener à bien cette mission. J'avais dû donner mon approbation à mes coéquipiers. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment qui me tiraillait depuis, comme si mon inconscient essayait de me faire comprendre quelque chose. Surement voulait-il me dire que ce plan était une mauvaise idée… Mais ça, je le savais déjà. Je ne la sentais pas cette mission, quelque chose allait clocher, je le ressentais au fond de mes entrailles. Il fallait que je garde mes sens en alerte, que je ne quitte pas Tenten des yeux une seconde.

Nous montions tous les quatre par le grand escalier de l'entrée. Aucun de nous quatre ne disaient un mot, même Gai-sensei ou Lee. C'était plutôt inhabituel, ils devaient y avoir quelque chose qui les préoccupait. Tenten, elle, avait comme d'habitude un petit sourire joyeux aux lèvres. Elle ne ressentait aucune peur, ou bien essayait-elle de nous le cacher justement ? Ca, je ne pouvais le dire.

Quand il s'agissait d'elle, je restais parfois plusieurs heures à essayer de savoir ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser ou ressentir. Avec n'importe qui d'autre, quelques minutes suffisaient tout au plus. Mais avec elle, la tâche était nettement plus ardue. Elle était un mystère pour moi quelques fois, elle cachait si bien ses émotions que je ne savais quoi penser. J'étais certain qu'elle était même meilleure que Shino Aburame dans ce domaine. Les gens la voient comme une jeune femme pleine de vie et souriante, mais je soupçonnais la vérité d'être toute autre. J'avais appris il y a longtemps qu'elle était orpheline depuis toute petite. Elle avait appris à se débrouiller par ses propres moyens, à survivre dans ce monde impitoyable. Elle avait enduré la solitude, l'indifférence, sans même ne montrer qu'elle y attachait une quelconque importance. Toutes ces épreuves l'avaient rendu plus forte, indépendante, et c'était une des facettes de sa personnalité que je respectais le plus. Elle était plus forte et combattive que n'importe qui, je la savais capable de tout.

C'est bien cela que je craignais.

Elle n'hésitait pas à se mettre en danger lorsqu'il s'agissait d'accomplir son devoir. J'appréhendais qu'elle ne fasse la même chose lorsque nous tenterions de capturer Etsô Ukita, le lendemain soir. Elle pouvait se montrer aussi imprévisible que Naruto, et téméraire que Lee. Ce mélange était explosif, et ne me disait rien de bon.

Arrivés devant la porte de notre chambre, nous laissâmes Lee et Gai-sensei, et pénétrâmes dans notre demeure provisoire.

J'allumais la lumière, tandis que Tenten se dirigeait d'un pas calme vers son lit. Elle prit quelques affaires dans son sac, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Je la regardais faire sans bouger, planté au milieu de la chambre. Une fois que la porte de la salle de bain fut refermée, je me décidais à bouger. J'étais ridicule à rester planté là. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'agissais ainsi.

J'ouvris la porte-fenêtre et m'accouda tranquillement à la rambarde. Le silence de la nuit m'apaisait toujours, c'était un spectacle dont je ne me lassais jamais. Mes yeux étaient perdus dans le vide. Je repensais sans comprendre pourquoi à toutes ces années passées auprès de l'équipe 9. J'avais beau faire comme si je m'en fichais, au fond c'était le contraire. Cette équipe représentait beaucoup pour moi, elle était chère à mon cœur. Je ne pourrais jamais la délaisser, sauf si bien sur j'y étais forcé. Nous avions connus tellement de choses tous les quatre depuis notre première rencontre… Maintenant que j'y repense, nous avons vraiment eu des moments géniaux.

Chacun d'eux étaient gravés dans ma mémoire… Depuis la formation de l'équipe à nos douze ans, la rivalité qui m'opposait à Lee, notre premier examen chûnin pas forcement couronner de succès, le second où nous avions été tous les trois promus, toutes les missions enchainées, ces moments d'exaspération que Tenten et moi partagions quant à l'attitude parfois excentrique de nos deux camarades, tous ces regards complices échangés, ces soirées passées à maitriser Lee lorsque celui-ci ingérait par inadvertance de l'alcool, tous les conseils de vie prodigués par Gai-sensei, la première fois où j'ai ressenti de la peur lorsque la vie de Tenten avait été menacée…

Mon esprit s'égarait.

La première fois où nos regards se sont vraiment croisés… La première fois où j'ai vu Tenten versé une larme lorsque nous avions cru la dernière heure de Lee arrivée… Son angoisse lorsque nous avions appris que Lee devait subir une grave opération après son accident au premier examen chûnin… La frustration que nous ressentions quand nous étions mis de coté d'une mission importante pour le village… L'émotion que nous avions ressentie lorsque le Kazekage avait été ramené à la vie par la vieille Chiyo de Suna, la dévotion que son pays lui apportait… La rancœur que toute l'équipe avait ressentie lorsque l'on était venu nous annoncer la mort d'Asuma Sarutobi face à Hidan de l'Akatsuki… La douleur de voir Gai-sensei perdre ainsi une personne qu'il estimait tant…

-« Neji ? »

Je me retournais vivement, et vis que Tenten me regardait, l'air interrogatif.

-« Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle s'avança vers moi.

-« Oh, rien de spécial. Je te trouvais juste bizarre, c'est tout. »

Je me contentais de ne pas lui répondre. Je ne voulais pas avouer que toutes ces années passées aux cotés de cette équipe me rendait nostalgique… Ce serait un comble qu'un Hyûga ne dévoile ainsi ses sentiments ! Quoique, je n'aimais pas trop cette retenue qui demeurait dans notre famille. Nous étions humains malgré tout, pourquoi nous évertuer alors à cacher nos émotions, à paraitre si distants ? Cela ne faisait qu'accentuer ce sentiment de supériorité qui avait tendance à se développer sur les membres du clan. Malheureusement pour moi, je n'y avais pas échappé. Mais c'était contre mon gré…

Je voulais lutter contre ça, montré aux autres que j'étais intérieurement un homme comme les autres, destructible… Je voulais prouver que j'étais capable de sentiments. Qu'après tout, je n'étais pas différent des autres. Que ce n'était qu'une façade, une carapace qui me retenait prisonnier, dont j'avais du mal à m'en débarrasser. Que mon cœur battait comme tous les autres cœurs, que j'étais sujet à la peur, à la joie, la colère. Que j'étais un homme comme les autres, tout simplement.

-« Tu sais Tenten, j'ai peut-être donné mon accord pour ton idée, mais je ne la cautionne pas. »

Elle se rapprocha encore de moi, et s'accouda elle-aussi à la rambarde. Nous avions tous deux les yeux rivés à l'horizon. Je voulais qu'elle comprenne que je n'aimais pas son idée de servir de jouet à Ukita, mais je n'avais pas le pouvoir de la faire renoncer. Il fallait juste qu'elle prenne conscience que cette mission pouvait s'avérer dangereuse, et qu'elle pouvait mal finir.

-« Je sais, je me doutais que tu dirais ça. Mais j'ai pris ma décision, et je sais ce que je fais, ne t'en fais pas pour moi ! »

Elle se tourna vers moi, et m'adressa un sourire comme pour me remercier. Ce sourire me transperça le cœur, mais rien n'y paru. Comme toujours. J'étais parfaitement maitre de mes expressions, nul ne pouvait deviner ce que je dissimulais derrière cet air froid et dédaigneux. Je fixais ces prunelles chocolat. J'aimais tellement leur couleur si particulière, nul regard n'avait une telle lueur de malice et de bienveillance. Je choisis de détourner rapidement les yeux, de peur de finir par faire n'importe quoi qui serait déplacé.

Je reposais mon regard sur l'horizon d'encre, et me surpris par mes paroles.

-« Tu sais, je… Je ne la sens pas cette mission, c'est tout. »

C'était maladroit de m'exprimer ainsi, mais je pense qu'elle avait tout de même saisi le message caché derrière ces paroles si anodines. Je craignais vraiment qu'elle puisse mal tourner. J'appréhendais extrêmement le lendemain soir.

-« Tout ira bien, fais moi un peu confiance ». Me dit-elle en souriant béatement.

J'exprimais un petit _« hn »_ d'approbation, mais au fond je n'étais pas du tout rassuré. Je n'étais pourtant pas un garçon anxieux de nature, mais là un sentiment bizarre me prenait aux tripes. Un sentiment de malaise. Je choisis de continuer à l'ignorer. Après tout, tout se jouerait demain, j'avais encore une journée de répit.

Elle tourna les talons, prête à rentrer dans la chambre. Mais avant, elle se tourna une dernière fois vers moi et posa une de ses mains sur mon avant-bras. Le contact de sa main si douce et fragile d'avec mon bras si fort me fit un contraste imposant. Je la voyais comme forte, mais elle me paraissait si fragile, si délicate. Penser qu'on puisse lui faire du mal me fut insupportable.

-« Tout va bien se passer, tu verras. Je vais lui faire regretter toutes ces arnaques ! Je vais le trainer jusqu'à Konoha, et par les cheveux s'il le faut ! » Me dit-elle avec amusement.

Son humour était sans conteste douteux, mais cela me fit légèrement sourire. J'imaginais bien la scène dans ma tête. Tenten tirant à bout de bras Ukita par ses cheveux.

Elle me souria une énième fois avant d'enlever sa main et de rentrer à l'intérieur. Sans en avoir conscience, je posais ma main à l'endroit où la sienne avait touché mon bras. Je regrettais ce contact. Le toucher de ses doigts allait me manquer maintenant que je savais à quoi cela ressemblait. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'un simple contact comme celui-ci me faisait. C'était intenable de la savoir si proche de moi, mais pourtant si éloignée. Si je le voulais, je pourrais très bien rentrer dans cette chambre et la prendre dans mes bras. Bien sur, cela ne serait pas bien. Et cela serait aussi très étrange venant de moi. Des années qu'on fait équipe, et des années que je me montre distant avec elle, et même avec Lee. Alors, si tout d'un coup je me mettais à rechercher ce contact physique envers elle, c'est vrai que cela serait bizarre. Et puis c'était un peu irréfléchi. Comment justifierais-je cet acte ?

Je soupirais, chassant cette idée idiote de mon cerveau.

Comment pourrais-je un jour espérer être proche d'elle ? Comment arriver à lui faire comprendre qu'en fait je ne suis pas si insensible et inaccessible qu'elle semble le croire ?

Ne voulant pas me creuser la tête inutilement, je me décidais à rentrer et à aller me coucher à mon tour.

Ne dit-on pas que la nuit porte conseil ?

*** POV Tenten ***

Le soleil se levait à peine que j'étais déjà réveillée et prête à attaquer cette journée.

Aujourd'hui allait être une journée chargée, il fallait que je sois au meilleur de ma forme. Surtout que le soir même, le dénouement de notre mission allait se jouer. J'avais certes proposé cette idée que je m'occupe d'amadouer Ukita, mais encore fallait-il que j'en sois capable ! De tout Konoha, je n'étais pas la fille la plus féminine qui soit. Je ne savais pas comment me montrer intéressante pour un homme comme lui qui appréciait tant les beautés fatales. J'avais suggérer ce plan à mon équipe, mais n'étais pas sûre d'être à la hauteur. Pourquoi m'étais-je ainsi embarquer dans un tel pétrin…

Neji s'était réveillé avant moi d'après ce que je pouvais voir. Son lit était fait, ses vêtements n'étaient plus là. Je me demandais où il pouvait bien se trouver de si bon matin… Je jetais un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, et je vis qu'il était dans la cour de l'auberge en train de s'entrainer. Non mais, qui est assez cinglé pour s'entrainer à une heure pareille… Il n'y avait que lui pour avoir des idées aussi tordues. Ah non, réflexion faite, Lee et Gai-sensei en étaient également capable. J'étais vraiment tombée dans une équipe très… particulière. J'aimais assez ça. Ils arrivaient toujours à me surprendre, malgré les années passées ensemble. Pour moi, c'était un plus. Je ne m'ennuyais jamais avec eux.

Je pris mes affaires, et descendis prendre mon petit-déjeuner.

Alors que j'entrais dans la salle de restaurant, je vis que Lee avait eu la même idée que moi. Il était installé seul à une table et mangeait avec entrain toute la nourriture qu'il avait amassée. Je me servis moi-même, et partis le rejoindre à sa table. Je m'assis, et ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il me remarqua.

-« Ah, bonjour Tenten ! »

Il me fit rire, la bouche pleine et un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. C'était vraiment un spécimen ce Lee. Mais c'était cela que j'appréciais le plus chez lui : sa spontanéité et sa gentillesse. C'était vraiment un garçon adorable.

-« Ne te goinfre pas trop, sinon tu vas le regretter ! » Le réprimandais-je gentiment.

-« Ne t'en fais pas pour mon estomac, je suis costaud ! La jeunesse a besoin de force ! »

Je répondis par une simple, mais efficace, moue sceptique. Je commençais également à manger. Le silence s'installa entre nous. Il n'était pas pesant mais plutôt reposant. Lee et moi partagions un lien étrange ressemblant à celui d'un frère et d'une sœur. Je l'aimais comme tel, et je savais que lui aussi. Ces petits moments de tranquillité nous faisait du bien, à l'un comme à l'autre.

Cela fait près de cinq minutes que nous mangions en silence, quand je vis que Lee s'arrêta soudain de manger, l'air soucieux.

-« Je voudrais te demander quelque chose, Tenten. »

-« Vas-y je t'écoute. »

Il me regarda sérieusement, ce qui me surprit. Lee n'avait que rarement ce genre de regard.

-« Si jamais tu vois que ça tourne mal ou bien qu'il a le moindre soupçon, ne te poses pas de question et laisse tomber le plan. »

Je le regardais à mon tour dans les yeux.

-« Ce que tu me demandes, c'est de m'enfuir ? »

Un échange de regard plus tard, je compris qu'il était exactement comme Neji.

-« Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes comme ça tous les deux… » Soupirais-je, agacée.

-« Comment ça ? Neji t'aurait-il déjà mis en garde ? »

Je soupirais bruyamment, mi agacée mi amusée. Ils ne changeraient jamais ces deux là… Pourquoi s'inquiétaient-ils toujours pour moi ? J'étais tout à fait capable de remplir cette mission ! J'en étais tout aussi capable qu'eux, bien sur !

-« Oui, Neji s'est déjà chargé de me mettre en garde. Et j'aimerais que vous ayez plus confiance en moi ! »

-« Mais on a confiance en toi, Tenten ! »

-« Ce n'est pas ce dont j'ai l'impression. J'ai plutôt l'impression que vous me pensez incapable de mener à bien mon idée… »

Lee parut scandalisé. Peut-être y étais-je allé trop fort ? Peut-être que mes mots avaient dépassés ma pensée… Je savais qu'ils avaient juste peur pour moi, mais quand même il y avait une limite.

-« Tenten, tu sais bien qu'on a tendance, que ce soit Neji, Gai-sensei ou bien moi, à vouloir te protéger. Ce n'est pas qu'on n'a pas confiance en tes capacités, mais plutôt qu'on n'a pas confiance en ton adversaire. On veut juste qu'il ne t'arrive rien… »

Je le fixais, pontoise. J'avais été un peu trop loin. Je connaissais parfaitement leurs motivations, mais je ne m'y faisais toujours pas, même après toutes ces années. J'avais envie de faire mes preuves, d'être à la hauteur, de prouver ma valeur en tant que kunoichi. J'en avais simplement assez d'être toujours à l'arrière, derrière mes coéquipiers. Je voulais être à l'avant, au premier plan, montré de quoi je suis réellement capable. Mais même cela, ils m'en empêchaient. Je n'allais pas laisser tomber, même s'ils n'approuvaient pas ma décision, peu importe.

Malgré tout, j'appréciais le fait qu'ils s'inquiétaient tous autant pour moi. Cela me touchait, moi qui n'avais jamais vraiment connu l'attachement envers quelqu'un.

-« Lee… J'apprécie que tu t'inquiètes autant pour moi, vraiment, mais j'irais jusqu'au bout de cette mission. Que tu sois d'accord ou non. »

Lee me souria alors gentiment, comme pour m'encourager. Puis il prit la pose du 'nice guy', le pouce levé.

-« Je sais que tu en es capable, je crois en toi et en la force de la jeunesse ! »

Ce genre de discours était devenu habituel, je n'y prêtais plus trop d'attention. Avant je trouvais cela stupide, maintenant beaucoup moins à force.

-« Merci Lee. »

Je lui fis un petit sourire en guise de remerciement, et me leva de table. J'avais encore des choses à préparer avant notre passage à l'attaque ce soir. Il fallait que je me mette au boulot !

Lee, resté seul à table, se mit à marmonner pour lui-même.

-« Neji… J'aurais au moins essayé de l'en dissuader… »


	5. Prise de résolutions

**« Mission de tous les risques »**

Chapitre 5 : Prise de résolutions

*** POV Neji ***

La fin d'après-midi arrivait à grands pas.

Je m'étais décidé à prendre le chemin de la chambre pour préparer tout mon matériel pour notre passage à l'action, le soir même. Il fallait que tout soit impeccable. Surtout que l'on risquait gros à passer ainsi à l'action. Notre plan était assez risqué, nous en avions tous parfaitement conscience. Il fallait vraiment prévoir tous les cas de figures que l'on pourrait rencontrer. Il n'y avait pas de place pour l'improvisation. Ce serait notre unique chance de capturer Etsô Ukita. Notre seule chance, nous ne devions pas la gâcher. Laisser un tel criminel en liberté n'était pas dans nos perspectives.

Je montais tranquillement le grand escalier menant à l'étage, lorsque je croisais Lee qui descendait en sens inverse.

-« Tiens Neji. Justement, je te cherchais. »

Je le regardais, me doutant de ce dont il voulait me parler. Lee se rapprocha de moi, et chuchota avec un air de conspirateur.

-« J'ai fais ce que tu m'avais demandé, j'ai parlé à Tenten ce matin. Comme tu dois t'en douter, elle ne m'a pas écouté. Elle semble déterminée à prouver sa valeur et sa capacité à remplir cette mission. »

Je soupirais discrètement, dissimulant au maximum mon exaspération.

-« Oui, sa réaction était assez prévisible. »

Lee me jeta un regard prudent, comme s'il avait quelque chose à me dire mais qu'il ne savait pas s'il devait ou non. Je l'encourageais d'un regard mi insistant mi perplexe. Je n'aimais pas quand on tournait autour du pot.

-« Et bien… Ça ne me regarde peut-être pas mais… tu sais, je crois que tu devrais le lui dire. »

Là, je restais perplexe. De quoi voulait-il donc parler ? Que devrais-je dire, et à qui ?

Lee me regarda droit dans les yeux, avec un air très sérieux peint sur le visage. Il était rare de le voir avec une telle expression. Une idée me vint, mais je me dis qu'il ne pouvait pas être au courant. Je dissimulais assez bien mes émotions, personne n'aurait pu remarquer mes sentiments extra-amicaux pour Tenten. Personne n'était assez doué pour ça…

-« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, Neji. »

-« Et bien non, je ne vois pas. Si tu pouvais être un peu plus explicite, et me dire franchement ce que tu penses. »

Mon coéquipier prit une légère inspiration, comme s'il prenait le courage nécessaire avant de se jeter à l'eau. Je craignais maintenant qu'il n'ait découvert le poteau rose…

-« Je ne suis pas aveugle, je vois très bien votre petit manège à tous les deux. Je vous connais bien. »

-« Je ne comprends pas ce que tu essaies de me dire, Lee. »

-« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu devrais tout dire à Tenten. Lui avouer ce que tu ressens avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. On ne sait jamais ce qui peux se passer, la vie est courte, il faut savoir en profiter. Si tu passes à coté de ta chance, tu le regretteras toute ta vie. C'est juste un conseil d'ami. Laisse un peu ton arrogance de côté et parle-lui entre quatre yeux. Je suis sûr que tu te sentiras mieux après ça, et qui sait… »

Je restais muet devant la tirade de mon meilleur-ami. Que lui prenait-il tout d'un coup de me donner des conseils pareils ? De sa part, ça ne me surprenait pas tant que ça. C'était plutôt le fait qu'il choisisse un moment pareil pour le faire. Il attendait le soir d'une mission importante pour me dire tout ça… C'était vraiment du Lee tout craché…

Je continuais mon chemin, n'adressant pas un regard à mon coéquipier.

-« Je vais dans ma chambre préparer mes affaires. Une mission nous attend. »

Je montais les marches, m'éloignant de Lee et de ses élucubrations. Peut-être n'avait-il pas tord en fin de compte… Moi qui espérais retarder le jour où je devrais laisser ma fierté de coté pour avouer de telles choses à Tenten… Je redoutais ce moment. Je n'étais pourtant pas homme à ressentir de l'anxiété. Mais c'était bien le cas. Je redoutais la réaction de ma coéquipière. Peut-être m'éviterait-elle après cela, ou bien se contenterait-elle de faire comme si de rien n'était…

Je marchais à présent dans le couloir. Notre chambre se trouvait presque au bout. Je ne me pressais pas, j'en profitais pour réfléchir à tout ça.

Cela serait-il tellement mal de le lui dire ? De libérer enfin ma conscience de ce poids ? J'avais envie de tout lui dévoiler, d'arrêter de me cacher derrière tout ces faux-semblants. J'en avais assez. Je voulais savoir ce qu'elle en pensait, elle. Ce qu'elle pensait de moi, comment me voyait-elle. Un ami ? Un compagnon de combat ? Un exemple à suivre ? Ou bien plus.

Chaque pas qui me rapprochait de cette porte me criait de faire demi-tour. Tout mon corps en avait l'irrémédiable envie. Seul mon esprit, lui, me forçait à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Il fallait vraiment arrêter tout ça, j'en avais assez de faire semblant. Il fallait que je mette définitivement à plat tout ce qui me tiraillait depuis toutes ces années. Nous étions adultes maintenant, je me devais de prendre mes responsabilités. Tant pis si mon amour n'était pas partagé, j'aurais au moins tenté ma chance. Je préférais largement vivre avec des remords qu'avec des regrets, comme le disait le célèbre proverbe.

Que serait la vie sans prise de risques ? Rien, je pense. Tout n'est qu'une question de chance. Il me fallait la saisir tant que j'en avais l'opportunité. Je ne devais pas laisser passer cette occasion, tant pis pour mon honneur.

J'étais un homme comme les autres, amoureux d'une femme pas comme les autres.

J'arrivais finalement devant la porte de notre chambre.

Alors le moment était-il arrivé de dire enfin la vérité ?

Je pris une profonde respiration pour me donner du courage, et tourna la poignée pour entrer.

Oui, je pense que oui. Le moment est venu d'être honnête.

La porte s'ouvrit, je pénétrais dans la chambre.

-« Tenten, je… »

Je levais la tête. Et là, je m'aperçus qu'elle n'était pas là. J'étais frustré. Je claquais rageusement la porte pour la fermer. La poisse, pour une fois que j'étais vraiment décider.

Du bruit me parvint de la salle de bain. Je tendis l'oreille, et me rendis compte qu'elle devait probablement s'y trouver. Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre qu'elle sorte de là pour tout lui dire… Oui, c'est ce que j'allais faire. Je n'allais pas baisser les bras ou me défiler cette fois-ci, ça devait finir. Je devais tout lui dire.

En attendant, je préparais mes armes et le matériel qui me serait utile pour ce soir.

J'étais resté près d'une heure à l'attendre patiemment, nettoyant mes armes. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien fabriquer dans cette salle de bain ? Etait-elle forcée d'y rester aussi longtemps ?

Soudain, le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrant me fit relever la tête. Ah, enfin ! Ce n'était pas trop t…

Mes pensées s'étaient instantanément paralysées.

Mes yeux restaient longuement fixés sur la femme qui venait de sortir de cette salle de bain. Oh Kami-sama…

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Jamais je n'aurais cru la voir ainsi, se tenant face à moi. Je n'étais plus capable de réfléchir correctement, et de formuler quoi que ce soit. Je restais juste bouche bée devant elle. Mon cœur s'était emballé en la voyant. Ma respiration se fit saccadée. Mon corps ne me répondait plus. Elle se tenait simplement face à moi, les yeux baissés, le teint un peu rose. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, cette femme m'aura vraiment tout fait subir. Elle était vraiment la seule capable de me surprendre et de m'émerveiller à un tel point. Il s'en fallait de peu que je rougisse moi aussi. Mon self-control s'évaporait peu à peu.

Après un petit moment de silence, qui me parut une éternité, sa voix atteignit mes oreilles.

-« A-Alors… Comment… Tu me trouves ? »

Je ne sus quoi lui répondre. J'avais une boule dans la gorge, et une étrange sensation de chaleur. Il faisait chaud ici, n'est-ce pas ?

-« Tu… Tu es… Sublime… »

En effet elle l'était. Et je pesais mes mots. Elle avait revêtu une petite robe bustier rouge bordeaux, lui arrivant un peu au-dessus des genoux. Dévoilant avantageusement ses formes, d'une matière qui semblait si légère qui épousait chacun de ses mouvements. Le contraste entre sa peau satinée et la couleur de la robe était absolument exquis. Elle s'était relevée les cheveux, abandonnant ses macarons, les coiffant de manière à ce que quelques mèches de cheveux ondulent dans son dos et sur le coté de son visage. Maquillage assez sommaire sur ses lèvres ainsi que sur ses yeux, ne portant que des bijoux assez simples, des petites chaussures à talons aux pieds.

Sa tenue était assez simple, mais vraiment efficace. Elle était éblouissante. Je ne trouvais aucun mot capable de la qualifier avec exactitude. Je découvrais une nouvelle facette de sa personne : celle de la femme affreusement sublime et désirable qu'elle était. L'amour que je lui portais ne s'en trouva que renforcer davantage. Je l'aimais de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que je découvrais de nouvelles facettes insoupçonnées.

Cette femme ne cesserait de me surprendre, je le savais. Aucune femme n'était aussi belle, ou tout du moins à mes yeux. Aucune ne l'égalerait jamais. Je ne pourrais jamais me lasser de laisser mes yeux la parcourir. Je voulais tout savoir d'elle, tout partager avec elle, qu'elle m'appartienne pour toujours. M'assurer que jamais un autre ne bénéficierait de ses faveurs. Je ne pourrais jamais supporter de la voir avec un autre que moi. Il me fallait me décider à tout lui dire avant qu'il ne soit définitivement trop tard et que je finisse par la perdre véritablement.

C'était quitte ou double. Il me fallait tenter ma chance, et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Quelques secondes seulement s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elle était apparue, pourtant nous restions plantés l'un en face de l'autre, ne sachant quoi dire ou quoi faire. Cette situation était légèrement embarrassante. Je ne savais comment briser cette atmosphère qui pesait lourdement dans l'air. Il me fallait me décider.

Etais-je vraiment prêt à prendre le risque de voir ma chance s'évaporer ?

*** POV Tenten ***

Ah, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive… ? Je me sens si gênée de me présenter devant lui habillée comme ça… Même si je n'ose pas lever les yeux pour croiser son regard, j'ai comme l'impression que ses yeux ne me lâchent pas. C'est vraiment très embarrassant. Surtout vu la façon dont je suis habillée. Je suis vraiment mal à l'aise, vivement la fin de cette mission que je puisse retrouver mes chers vêtements de combat… Pour moi, en étant habillée ainsi, j'ai la sensation d'être comme sans défense. Je n'ai la place que pour dissimuler un simple kunai sur le haut de ma cuisse. Je me sens démunie sans mes armes, je déteste cette impression de faiblesse. C'est vraiment désagréable et déconcertant de se sentir si impuissante.

Surtout que le regard que porte Neji sur ma tenue ne m'aide en rien à me sentir mieux. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il reste ainsi planté et silencieux… J'ai comme le sentiment d'être une autre personne, comme si ses vêtements me transformaient. Mais ça ne peut pas être le cas. J'ai l'impression de jouer un rôle, vêtue ainsi.

J'ai toutefois toujours apprécié m'habiller un peu de manière féminine de temps en temps, mais ici ce n'est pas pareil. Je joue le rôle d'une autre, je ne suis plus Tenten, non, je suis simplement une jeune femme qui aime sentir le regard des hommes sur elle. Ce rôle ne me convient certes pas, ce n'est pas tel que je suis vraiment, mais il faut bien que je joue le jeu pour la mission. Après tout, n'est-ce pas moi qui ai suggéré cette idée ? Si. Il me fallait assumer mon choix. J'avais pris ma décision en toute connaissance de cause, je ne pouvais pas faire demi-tour ou me montrer faible.

J'avais envie de prouver ma force, ma valeur à mes coéquipiers, au village tout entier. Montrer que je ne suis pas une banale kunoichi, que je suis une des plus forte. Je voulais qu'on reconnaisse ma force, comme Tsunade l'avait fait avant moi. Elle était mon modèle après tout, je rêvais de lui ressembler, d'être comme elle. Elle était forte, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, elle s'était fait une place de choix dans ce monde, je voulais l'imiter.

Alors, voila que la première épreuve commençait pour moi.

J'allais montrer de quoi j'étais capable.

Et puis, même si j'avais du mal à me l'avouer, je voulais aussi qu'une personne en particulier reconnaisse ma véritable valeur. Je voulais qu'il me voie telle que je suis vraiment, telle que je peux être. Je voulais lui montrer que j'étais à sa hauteur, que j'étais digne d'être près de lui. Que personne n'était plus qualifier que moi pour l'aider. Que je pouvais lui être utile, que je pouvais être une alliée de choix. Que je n'étais pas aussi pitoyable qu'il devait surement le penser. Que lui et moi n'étions pas si éloignés, que je pouvais savoir faire preuve d'efficacité. Tout comme lui.

Depuis longtemps je cherchais à me retrouver à sa hauteur, être digne d'une quelconque confiance. Je m'entrainais sans relâche depuis des années dans ce but. Je ne cédais rien. J'avais plus d'une fois voulu abandonner tout ça, abandonner tous ces sentiments, mais je n'y étais jamais parvenu. Je restais inévitablement ancrée près de lui, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas me le sortir de la tête. J'avais fini par comprendre que je n'y arriverais probablement jamais et qu'il fallait donc que je me résigne à vivre avec ça pour le restant de mes jours. Ca m'avait bien entendu fait un sacré choc de m'apercevoir de cette inévitable réalité.

Depuis lors je n'avais plus cherché à étouffer mes sentiments, mais je m'étais acharné à continuer à les dissimuler. Une amitié particulière nous liait tous les deux, je ne voulais pas la briser en sentiments probablement non-partagés. Notre amitié comptait beaucoup trop pour moi, je préférais alors souffrir seule et en silence. Personne n'était en courant de tout ça bien entendu, j'avais préféré garder tout cela pour moi seule. Entendre quelqu'un me conseiller des choses totalement hors de ma portée ne m'aurait nullement aidé. Je préférais ne me fier qu'à mes propres jugements, cela me suffisait amplement.

Je repensais alors à une conversation que j'avais eue plus tôt dans la journée…

Je crois que j'avais finalement fini par être démasquée…

**Flashback :**

Ce devait être peu après le repas du midi. J'étais dans la chambre, seule. Je revoyais les derniers préparatifs pour l'intervention de ce soir au _Dragon Rouge, _assise face au bureau.

J'étais totalement concentrée, lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Je relevais la tête, curieuse de connaitre l'identité de mon visiteur. Je repoussais ma chaise, me levais et me dirigeais vers la porte. Une fois face à elle, je l'ouvris.

-« Neji, tu as oublié ta clé ? »

Mais devant moi ne se trouvait pas Neji comme je le pensais.

-« Tenten, c'est moi ! »

Je vis un Lee joyeux comme toujours, entré dans la chambre sans demander quoi que ce soit. Je fermais donc la porte derrière lui, et m'avançais dans la pièce pour le rejoindre. Je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là, mais je ne m'en formalisais pas trop. Après tout, c'était de Lee dont nous parlions.

-« J'étais justement entrain de revoir le plan pour ce soir. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? »

-« Et bien Tenten, je n'ai plus le droit de venir te voir juste comme ça ? »

Il me regardait l'air détendu, comme pour une banale visite amicale. Je me doutais qu'il devait se sentir seul, alors il avait dû vouloir venir me voir, sachant que je serais certainement dans ma chambre. Je me détendis aussitôt, et repris mes activités d'avant son arrivée, attablée à mon bureau.

Un moment de silence s'installa.

Lee était désormais allongé en étoile sur le lit de Neji, le regard fixé au plafond, silencieux. Je le regardais à la dérobée, me demandant s'il allait bien. C'était rare de voir Lee si calme et soucieux. Il me semblait qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête, ou tout du moins quelque chose qui le tracassait.

-« Tenten ? »

Je répondis lascivement sans même me retourner vers lui.

-« Hm ? »

Je restais plongée dans mes papiers, attendant qu'il daigne parler davantage. Je savais qu'il finirait par le faire.

-« J'aimerais bien discuter de quelque chose avec toi… Je peux ? »

Là, ma curiosité fut piquée au vif. Je pivotais sur ma chaise pour me tourner dans sa direction. Je le regardais, me demandant quel pouvait bien être ce sujet. Cela m'intriguait au plus haut point. Ses réactions étaient trop posées pour être habituelles à son caractère énergique.

-« Oui, vas-y. Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire, Lee. »

Il sembla hésiter une seconde, puis se lança. Il se redressa pour être assis en tailleur sur le lit. Il paraissait tout d'un coup assez curieux.

-« Je vais te parler en toute franchise, et j'aimerais que tu fasses pareil. Nous sommes amis après tout, rien ne doit pouvoir être gênant à dire. »

Où voulait-il donc en venir ? Je commençais à craindre qu'il ait tout compris, mes sentiments, mes réactions parfois étranges, mes instants de gênes… Peut-être avait-il compris la véritable nature de mes sentiments…

Il me fixa alors droit dans les yeux, cherchant la moindre trace de sincérité ou de mensonge. Il semblait me sonder. Ce regard était certes déconcertant, mais aussi demandeur de vérité. Je songeais alors qu'après tout Lee était mon meilleur ami, s'il voulait la vérité j'allais la lui donner si elle comptait autant pour lui. Je n'allais pas lui mentir ou changer de sujet, fini de mentir. Il était probablement le seul qui soit en mesure de me comprendre, vu l'amour fou qu'il portait à Sakura depuis toujours. J'avais toute confiance en lui, je pourrais lui confier ma vie s'il le fallait.

-« Tenten, j'aimerais savoir ce qui se passe vraiment entre toi et Neji. La nature de vos relations. »

Je restais stupéfaite sur ma chaise, le regard fuyant le sien. C'était vraiment gênant comme situation, il me demandait de me justifier sur ma relation avec Neji. Je m'étais pourtant jurée de lui dire la vérité, toute la vérité, plus question de faire marche-arrière. Je soupirais, et mon visage se détendit. J'avais pris ma décision.

-« D'accord… Je vais tout te dire… »

Je respirais profondément, puisant le courage nécessaire pour dire les petits mots qui allaient surement bouleverser notre équipe. Lee était une personne de confiance, je savais qu'il ne dirait rien à personne sur ce que je lui confierais. Il était bien trop attacher à la confiance et aux valeurs de respect.

-« Je… J'ai toujours fait comme si Neji n'était qu'un coéquipier comme un autre, pourtant… Je… J'ai toujours ressenti autre chose pour lui. Quelque chose que j'ai eu du mal à admettre… Il a toujours été différent à mes yeux… »

Je le fixais alors dans les yeux, désireuse de lui dire la vérité sur mes sentiments. Fini de jouer.

-« Je suis tombée amoureuse de Neji. »

Lee m'avait longuement fixé, puis avait souri. Il avait eu l'air heureux.

Sa réaction m'avait assez surprise, c'était inattendu qu'il se réjouisse ainsi. Il avait fini par expliquer qu'il était content pour moi, que le printemps de la jeunesse finissait toujours par fleurir, que tout irait bien. Je n'avais pas tellement compris, mais j'avais acquiescé. Il était ensuite parti comme un coup de vent sans que je ne puisse esquiver un mouvement pour le retenir. Ce garçon était vraiment original… Et malgré tout, j'aimais cela en lui.

**Fin du Flashback.**

Neji et moi étions toujours l'un en face de l'autre. Je voulais esquisser un mouvement pour briser ce moment de gêne, lorsque mon coéquipier releva soudainement la tête, les yeux brillants de détermination. Je n'avais jamais vu une telle lueur dans ses yeux de nacre, cela me déstabilisa complètement. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Il fit un pas dans ma direction, je ne pouvais plus bouger.

Nous étions très proches l'un de l'autre. Ce genre de rapprochement de sa part fit que les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent. Savoir son corps si proche du mien me fit perdre les pédales. Pourquoi avait-il une telle expression sur son visage ? Comme s'il avait perdu tout sang-froid, tout bon sens. Il semblait se laisser guider par autre chose que sa raison, c'était vraiment inédit. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent davantage, ma bouche s'entrouvrant légèrement. Il fallait que je me calme, que je reprenne le contrôle. Je ne comprenais plus rien de ce qu'il se passait.

Il me fixa intensément dans les yeux, où j'y perçu une étrange lueur, je m'empourprais légèrement sous ce regard si profond. Il sembla enfin laisser tomber son masque. Et c'est ainsi que le Grand Neji Hyûga, le génie, finit par souffler ces quelques mots…

-« N'y va pas… »


	6. Prise de pulsions

**« Mission de tous les risques »**

Chapitre 6 : Prise de pulsions

_*** POV Tenten ***_

-« N'y va pas… »

Ces mots résonnaient dans ma tête.

Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Quel message essayait-il de me faire passer à travers son regard si déterminé ?

J'étais gênée et troublée… Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il lui prenait tout d'un coup de me dire ça. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi comme ça, de but en blanc ? Ne pouvait-il pas s'expliquer ? J'avais peut-être raté un wagon, mais je ne comprenais rien de ce qu'il se passait.

-« Qu'est… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Neji ? », lui demandais-je avec incompréhension.

Il me fixait droit dans les yeux, de ces yeux de nacres qui me faisaient perdre tout contrôle. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il use ainsi impunément de ses atouts sur moi… C'était déloyal.

Il ne bougeait pas, gardant cette proximité gênante entre nous. Qu'est-ce qui se tramait dans sa tête de génie ? Que cherchait-il à faire ? Lui qui est toujours si froid, si détaché, si impassible, pourquoi agir comme cela maintenant ? Je n'avais pas l'habitude de le voir agir aussi instinctivement. Ca me surprenait au plus haut point de sa part.

Il plongea profondément ses yeux dans les miens, je me sentis me noyer sans chance de survie. Je crus disparaitre dans son regard. Il me fixait avec tant d'intérêt, un trouble était bien visible dans ses yeux. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu aussi agité, aussi soucieux et préoccupé. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? De l'inquiétude montait en moi de plus en plus, s'il me regardait ainsi l'heure devait être grave. La curiosité arriva bien assez vite. Quelle était la chose qui pouvait avoir un tel effet sur lui ? Moi qui l'avait toujours vu dur comme la pierre, froid comme le marbre, je percevais enfin une faille chez Neji Hyûga et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me réjouir. Il était bien humain après tout, il n'était pas si insensible finalement. Il était capable de peur, d'agir en se laissant uniquement guider par son instinct le plus inexplicable. J'étais satisfaite, j'avais percé à jour sa carapace.

Il se rapprocha davantage de moi. Je voulus reculer mais mon dos rencontra bien vite le mur de la chambre. J'étais prise au piège entre le mur et mon coéquipier qui s'approchait toujours, ayant bien vu que j'étais de toute façon coincée. Je ne pouvais pas fuir. Je commençais à paniquer. Ma respiration s'accéléra en même temps que mes mains commencèrent à trembler. Je craignais de me faire démasquer, de laisser tomber toute retenue, et d'ainsi lui dévoiler sans le vouloir mes sentiments les plus profonds. Je ne voulais pas me ridiculiser, que notre amitié prenne fin comme ça, juste par ma bêtise. J'avais la naïveté de penser que tout n'était pas perdu, mais je me berçais d'illusion, je le savais bien. Que pourrait bien faire un homme du rang de Neji avec une femme telle que moi ? C'était assez insensé quand j'y pensais. Je me berçais d'illusion.

Je repris vite mes esprits quand je remarquais que Neji était désormais à quelques centimètres seulement de moi. Je m'empourprais violement, ne pouvant m'empêcher d'être extrêmement gênée. Il posa ses deux mains sur le mur au niveau de mes épaules, m'encerclant. Je restais paralysée, n'esquivant aucuns mouvements, collant le plus possible mon corps au mur de peur de rencontrer celui de Neji.

Je finis par le fixer dans les yeux, prenant enfin mon courage à deux mains. La situation était bien trop incommodante pour que je ne puisse rester ainsi plus longtemps. Il fallait que je me libère de ce corps qui me retenait prisonnière, qui m'empêchait de bouger. Si je restais plus longtemps dans cette position, j'allais faire une bêtise je le savais. J'avais toujours voulu être aussi proche avec lui, mais maintenant que c'était le cas… J'avais peur. Oui, terrifiée était le mot. Il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il faisait, et de ce qu'il me faisait subir. Ce n'était pas possible, il fallait que je me sorte au plus vite de là.

-« Ne…Neji, Qu'est…Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Ma voix était fébrile, je me trouvais assez déplorable. Je n'étais même pas capable d'avoir un ton assuré pour couper court à tout ça, et lui montrer que ça ne me faisait rien. Mais pourquoi mentir… Bien sur que cela me faisait quelque chose d'être si proche de lui, c'était un véritable supplice pour moi… J'avais envie de me réfugier entre ses bras, de laisser son parfum m'enivrer, laisser toute raison me quitter, m'abandonner complètement contre lui… Mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Ce n'était vraiment pas raisonnable, et comment justifier cet acte ensuite…? Laisser mes sentiments me dominer n'était pas envisageable, heureusement pour moi que j'avais une volonté de fer, sinon je ne sais pas comment j'aurais résisté à l'envie de le rejoindre dans le lit d'à coté, maintes fois cela m'avait traversé l'esprit depuis que l'on partageait cette chambre. Pourquoi est-ce que cela devait m'arriver à moi ? Pourquoi l'amour m'était ainsi tomber dessus sans que je ne le veuille ? Mais j'avais beau dire et beau faire, j'étais heureuse. Heureuse d'être à ses cotés depuis toutes ces années, d'avoir la chance d'être près de lui, d'être son amie.

J'évaluais parfaitement la chance que j'avais eu de le rencontrer. Cela avait bouleversé ma vie, cette rencontre, ça je m'en rends parfaitement compte. Même si je me devais de contrôler mes désirs et envies, j'étais comblée. Oui, comblée. Ça peut paraitre stupide, je le conçois, mais l'aimer est la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait m'arriver. J'ai appris à me renforcer, à repousser mes limites depuis tout ce temps. Cet amour m'avait consolidé, poussé à devenir toujours plus forte. Et partager la plus grande partie de mon temps avec Neji était un cadeau du ciel pour moi. Je ne me plaignais pas de ma situation. Je savais que d'autre n'avait pas la chance d'être si proche de l'être aimé. Je pensais surtout à Sakura, qui devait vivre loin du déserteur de son cœur. C'était un véritable gâchis cette histoire, Sakura aurait tout fait pour cet Uchiwa, mais lui n'en avait absolument rien à faire. Ça me rendait triste d'y songer. Voila pourquoi je savais que ma situation était quelque peu enviable, et que donc je n'avais aucun droit de m'apitoyer. Rester près de Neji était possible pour moi, contrairement à Sakura…

Je remis les pieds sur Terre et croisa le regard de Neji quand sa voix retentit dans le silence. Je m'étais complètement perdue dans mes pensées, oubliant totalement que son corps était toujours si proche du mien…

-« Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça, s'il te plait laisse tomber… »

-« De…De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

Je fronçais les sourcils, que cherchait-il à me faire comprendre ?

*** POV Neji ***

Pourquoi diable ne comprenait-elle pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle fasse ça, qu'elle soit forcée de faire du gringe à ce malfrat, qu'elle s'abaisse à se servir de ses atouts féminins pour coincer cette ordure. Je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée qu'elle puisse ainsi laisser son honneur et sa dignité au placard. Elle m'était toujours apparue comme une femme forte, indépendante, ayant un caractère explosif. Mais là, ça allait par-delà tout ces principes.

Pourquoi s'abaisser à faire une chose pareille ? Nous étions tout à fait capable d'arrêter Etsô Ukita par la seule force des poings, alors pourquoi concocté un plan qui envoyait Tenten ainsi dans les bras dégoutants de cette crapule ? Je ne pouvais pas supporter cette idée. J'avais eu le loisir d'apercevoir ce malfrat, et la façon dont il posait les yeux sur toute femme me répugnait au plus haut point. Pour lui ce n'était que de la chair fraiche, il ne voulait qu'abreuver ses besoins pervers. Et qu'il puisse regarder Tenten avec de tels yeux me révulsait. Non, je ne la laisserais pas faire ça !

Elle n'avait sans doute pas conscience de ce qu'elle faisait, et j'étais là pour l'empêcher de faire une erreur monumentale. Cet Ukita ne poserait pas un doigt sur elle, foi de Hyûga !

Je la fixais, et j'avais l'impression de voir de la peur dans ses prunelles chocolat. De la peur ? Moi, je lui fais peur ? C'est vrai que j'y étais peut-être allé un peu fort, mais je n'avais pas su me maitriser. J'avais laissé parler mes instincts, et nous voila dans une drôle de situation. Moi, la coinçant contre le mur. Etre si proche d'elle était vraiment une très mauvaise idée. Je sentais que j'allais craquer. Son parfum envahissait mes narines, me plongeant dans une douceur torpeur. Je n'avais pas envie de bouger, mon corps ne me répondait plus de toute façon. Je voulais m'approcher encore davantage, pouvoir caresser les traits de son si doux visage, me laisser guider par l'éclat brillant dans ses yeux. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Seulement elle et moi, seuls dans cette pièce.

Sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, ma main gauche se souleva et vint doucement se rapprocher de son visage. Je lui caressai la joue, lentement, telle une timide caresse sur sa peau. Je la sentis frissonner alors qu'elle me fixait, hébétée. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il me prenait, et c'était normal, même moi je ne savais pas ce qu'il me prenait à agir ainsi. Mais je m'en fichais, j'en avais envie, je ne voulais plus me contenir. Je ne désirais plus cacher mes sentiments et l'attirance plus que forte qu'elle exerçait sur mon pauvre petit être. Je la voulais pour moi, toute entière. Rien d'autre. J'avais attendu suffisamment longtemps, aujourd'hui ma raison et ma retenue m'avaient totalement abandonnés. Je ne me contrôlais plus, j'obéissais à mes instincts naturels. C'en étais fini de me cacher, de mentir, de tout dissimuler. J'étais à bout, je craquais.

Je finis par laisser ma main lui relever le visage tandis que j'approchais lentement mon visage du sien. J'en avais besoin, irrémédiablement envie. Il me fallait posséder ses lèvres, et sur le champ de préférence. J'étais pressé, impatient, je n'en pouvais plus. Je me penchais davantage vers elle, instituant une distance de quelques millimètres entre nos deux corps. Tenten ne bougeait pas, elle avait écarquillé les yeux. Je pense qu'elle doit être très surprise de mon comportement. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, je lui expliquerais tout, il est grand temps qu'elle sache.

Nous étions de plus en plus proches. Je la vis soudain fermé les yeux, attendant que je vienne à elle. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la trouver si attirante, si tentante en cet instant, ainsi abandonnée à mes désirs. Elle était folle de m'autoriser à faire tout ce dont je voulais, elle ne savait pas de quoi j'étais capable lorsqu'il s'agit d'elle. Elle aurait dû savoir qu'elle était en danger ainsi, que je ne serais probablement pas capable de m'arrêter en si bon chemin après avoir laisser de coté toute tenue, toute convenance. J'aspirais à la posséder, uniquement pour moi, pour toujours et à jamais. J'avais l'intention de l'avoir près de moi, indéfiniment. Ou en tout cas, le temps qu'elle le supporterait. Je n'allais pas la forcer à rester avec moi pour toujours si ce n'est pas ce qu'elle souhaite, évidemment.

Je ne suis pas un bourreau, juste un fou amoureux.

-« Ne… Neji… »

Ce murmure fut un supplice pour mes nerfs. Elle me suppliait, ça s'entendait dans le son de sa douce voix. Intérieurement, j'étais heureux.

Je sentais le souffle de sa respiration rauque sur ma peau, et j'en frissonnai. Nous n'avions jamais, ô grand jamais, été si proches. C'était à la fois gênant, mais aussi terriblement enivrant. Enfin, pour moi, tout du moins. J'arrêtai mon approche lorsque nos lèvres furent assez proches pour que chacun de nous deux ne sente l'effleurement de nos lèvres. Je voulais la faire languir, et je désirais profiter pleinement de ce moment rempli de volupté. Un premier baiser, il fallait qu'il soit parfait. Et puis, j'en rêvais depuis un siècle de ce moment, il ne fallait pas se presser en besogne. Nous avions tout le temps.

De ma main toujours sous son menton, je caressais sa joue du dos de ma main tout en observant le trajet de mon mouvement. Je la sentis se relâcher sous cette caresse, elle semblait apprécier. Et elle n'était pas la seule. Je voulais tout lui donner, tout faire pour elle. J'étais capable de tout, de tout donner pour sa seule sécurité. Ce qu'il adviendrait de moi n'avait pas d'importance tant qu'elle irait toujours bien. C'est la seule chose qui m'importait. Le reste n'avait que peu d'importance à mes yeux. Elle était tout mon univers, la personne qu'il me fallait. Je n'allais pas la laisser partir sans me battre, ça elle pouvait en être sûre.

Je retraçai délicatement les traits de son visage à l'aide de mon seul regard. Je voulais graver tout de cet instant dans ma mémoire. Je désirais en garder une trace éternelle, que même le temps ne pourrait effacer de mon esprit.

Finalement, après avoir gravé chacun de ses traits dans mes souvenirs, je perdis véritablement patience. J'avais suffisamment attendu désormais, il en allait de ma santé mentale d'enfin faire ce dont je rêvais depuis tout ce temps. Il me fallait enfin laisser parler mes sentiments, et lui démontrer l'importance qu'elle pouvait avoir pour moi sans le savoir.

J'inspirais légèrement, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, Tenten, toujours les yeux fermés. J'eus la sensation qu'elle s'impatientait en sentant mon souffle sur son visage. Un délicieux frisson la secoua. Imperceptible, sauf pour moi. J'étais attentif et réceptif à toute réaction physique de sa part. Cela ne renforça que davantage mon impatience. Il me fallait en finir vite ou j'allais devenir fou.

Je me préparais à sceller nos lèvres, anticipant que ce serait un moment fabuleux. Tenten m'attendait, ne bougeait pas. C'était le moment idéal. Je reposais avec douceur ma main sur le haut de sa mâchoire, la bloquant de toute tentative de fuite. On ne sait jamais. Maintenant qu'elle avait allumé ce feu en moi, je ne pouvais me permettre de la laisser se défiler. Surtout que je savais, surement aussi bien qu'elle, qu'elle désirait ce moment autant que moi, si ce n'est plus. Je la savais consentante, sinon dans le cas contraire je ne me serais pas permis d'aller aussi loin dans l'intimité. Elle était faible ainsi piégée entre mes bras, je la sentais fébrile.

Je me décidais à enfin mettre fin à cette tension insupportable. Le bout de nos nez se touchèrent, se rencontrèrent, se frôlèrent. Je penchais lentement la tête sur le coté, et resserra fiévreusement la pression de ma main sur sa mâchoire. Elle se cala fébrilement davantage contre le mur, et j'en profitais pour rapprocher mon propre corps du sien. Ils se touchèrent sans pour autant que je ne la serre contre moi. J'avais un minimum de tenue, je n'étais pas le genre de type à plaquer une fille violement contre un mur avec des desseins charnels. Un baiser d'elle me suffisait amplement pour le moment, je ne désirais plus, ou tout du moins pour l'instant. Je saurais attendre, pour elle.

Je me penchais davantage vers elle, la dominant, et entreprit d'enfin sceller nos lèvres. Je me rapprochais, je voulais profiter de cette lenteur qui ne ferait que renforcer la saveur de ce baiser. Elle n'était pas n'importe quelle femme pour moi. Je l'aimais… Oui, je l'aimais comme un fou…

Nos souffles se mêlèrent, Tenten se crispa contre moi. Je ne pensais plus à rien…

Des coups brusques à la porte. Deux corps qui se séparent brutalement.

-« Neji ! Tenten ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites, bon sang ? On vous attend depuis tout à l'heure avec Gai-sensei ! Dépêchez-vous, ce n'est pas le moment de trainer ! »

Je tournai mon regard vers la porte, véritablement frustré à un point inimaginable. Sans accorder un regard à ma coéquipière, je m'écartai d'elle et pris mes affaires déposées sur mon lit, puis vint ouvrir la porte.

Je n'arrivais pas à croiser son regard, je ne savais pas comment agir face à elle après ça. Que pourrais-je bien lui dire…? Alors, je repris mon masque d'indifférence, agissant par habitude lorsque la situation semblait m'échapper. Et puis, nous avions du travail. Je sortis de la chambre sous le regard surpris de Lee. Il me regarda m'éloigner le visage perplexe.

Je rejoignis Gai-sensei qui était au rez-de-chaussée de l'auberge. Il semblait commencer à s'impatienter puisqu'il n'arrêtait pas de bouger en tout sens.

Une explication avec Tenten s'imposait, mais pour le moment la mission passait avant tout. J'avais repris mes esprits, prêt à en découdre avec cet Etsô Ukita s'il tentait quoi que ce soit.

Je crois que je serais capable de déverser toute ma frustration sur lui, valait mieux qu'il ne tombe pas sur un adversaire tel que moi.

*** POV Tenten ***

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai l'impression que mon cerveau est passé sous un tracteur. Je suis perdue, et mon cœur bat à une vitesse probablement inhumaine. Je suffoque, inspirant de grandes bouffées d'air. Etais-ce un rêve…? Une hallucination…?

Je ne pourrais le dire, mais penser que tout cela était la réalité me fait perdre mes moyens. Je ne dois pas penser à ça.

-« Tenten ? »

Je relève la tête et aperçois Lee à quelques pas de moi qui me regarde avec inquiétude.

-« Tu vas bien ? »

Reprenant vite mes esprits, je ne souhaite pas en plus me ridiculiser devant Lee. Adoptons une attitude naturelle.

-« Bien…Bien sûr que ça va, vo…voyons ! »

Je ris un peu stupidement, voulant faire bonne figure. Même ma voix m'a lamentablement trahie, une fois n'est pas coutume. Je suis en ce moment même une piètre comédienne, si Lee ne remarque pas mon stratagème, c'est qu'il y a vraiment un problème.

-« Ah, je suis rassuré alors ! », me dit-il avec un énorme sourire.

Alors là je tombe de haut ! Il n'a rien remarqué… Je ne peux m'empêcher de me passer la main sur ma nuque pour dissimuler ma gêne. Je vois ensuite mon coéquipier qui me regarde avec de grands yeux ébahis.

-« Wouah… Tu es vraiment renversante dans cette robe, Tenten ! »

Suite à cette remarque, je baisse les yeux et me rends compte que je suis toujours vêtue de ma robe bordeaux. Ah oui, c'est vrai, la mission ! Ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête… Je ne peux empêcher des brides de phrases de revenir me hanter…

* N'y va pas… *

* Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça, s'il te plait laisse tomber… *

Qu'a-t-il voulu dire…?

Je me prends soudainement la tête entre les mains, puis un instant plus tard je relève la tête en offrant un somptueux sourire de façade à Lee. Heureusement, celui-ci avait tourné la tête à ce moment-là.

-« Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais je crois qu'une mission nous attend ! », lui dis-je d'un ton enjoué, qui pourrait être digne du meilleur comédien de la planète.

Mon coéquipier à la combinaison verte me sourit en retour, et tend son pouce vers moi.

-« Tu as raison, allez en route ! »

Je garde ce sourire ridicule collé sur mon visage, prends mes affaires, et descend accompagnée de Lee.

Dans le hall, nous retrouvons Gai-sensei ainsi que Neji. Je détourne le regard pour ne pas croiser le sien, et rougit légèrement. Toute cette situation m'embarrasse au plus haut point, je ne sais pas quoi faire, ni comment agir avec lui. Alors je décide de l'éviter le temps que cette mission soit bouclée. C'est le mieux que je puisse faire pour le moment.

Nous nous dirigeons en silence dans la rue, la nuit est tombée, les rues sont sombres.

Nous nous déplaçons rapidement dans les ombres qui nous dissimulent très habilement. Nous ne faisons aucun bruit.

Une fois arrivés à proximité du _Dragon Rouge_, nous nous stoppons dans une ruelle proche. L'entrée du club est éclairée de lanternes et d'insignes lumineux, et l'intérieur est visible par la fenêtre qui fait face à la rue. Il y a du monde d'après ce que j'y vois, et ça semble agiter vu que l'on perçoit de grands éclats de voix, des rires gras, des bruits de verres qui s'entrechoquent, ainsi qu'une forte musique entrainante qui s'élève.

L'incident avec Neji semble s'être effacé temporairement de mon esprit, tout mon être est tourné vers le bon déroulement de cette mission. Ce sera notre seule chance de le coincer après tout, ce bandit. Autant mettre toutes les chances de notre coté.

Gai-sensei décide que lui et Lee entreront dans l'échoppe les premiers. Il ne faut pas éveiller de soupçons. En regardant Lee, je remarque qu'il est méconnaissable. Je n'avais pas remarqué auparavant, mais il a délaissé son habituelle combinaison verte pour un kimono traditionnel de ce pays, blanc et noir. Il a également ébouriffé ses cheveux pour qu'ils soient indisciplinés et qu'ils abandonnent cette forme de bol. Je dois bien avouer qu'il n'est pas si mal habillé ainsi. Gai-sensei quant à lui porte un pantalon d'une couleur verte très foncée, et a revêtu une longue veste à capuche beige foncée. Ces cheveux par contre, il les a laissé tels quels.

Gai-sensei nous fixe tous les trois dans les yeux, rabat sa capuche pour dissimuler son visage, puis nous murmure :

-« Faites bien attention à vous, on ne sait pas de quoi il est capable. Surtout toi, Tenten. Si ça tourne mal, oublie le plan et sauve-toi. Lee, Neji et moi on couvrira tes arrières. »

Je ne suis pas tellement d'accord, mais j'hoche tout de même la tête. Je sais que si j'avais montré ma désapprobation Gai-sensei m'aurait fait toute une scène, alors je préférais éviter. Sans le vouloir, je croisai le regard sérieux de Neji posé fixement sur moi. Je détournai trop rapidement le regard pour que cela soit naturel. Je ne veux pas me prendre la tête avec tout ça maintenant, le travail nous attend.

Après les dernières recommandations, Gai-sensei sort de la ruelle et entre l'air de rien dans le bar. Lee le suit peu après. Je sais qu'ils vont tous deux se poster de manière à ce qu'Ukita n'ait aucune porte de sortie disponible en cas de problème.

Je me retrouve donc invariablement seule avec Neji. Mon regard est concentré sur l'entrée du bar, et je sens le regard de Neji par-dessus mon épaule. Cela m'irrite un peu. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère, et je cherche à éviter de trop penser à mon coéquipier qui est appuyé au mur si près de moi. La mission passe avant tout.

-« Je vais y aller. », déclarais-je d'une voix assurée.

Je me détache du mur, et n'ais le temps de ne faire qu'un pas vers le club, que je sens une main me retenir fermement par le poignet. Je me fige, sachant pertinemment que le propriétaire de cette main ne peut être que l'homme qui hante mes rêves.

-« Je te l'ai dit, et tu sais que je n'aime pas me répéter : n'y va pas. »

Je lui tourne toujours le dos, et je ne veux pas me retourner. Dans mes yeux brillent une lueur de détermination. Je ne vais pas me laisser guider mes actions par un homme, c'est hors de question. Je suis la seule apte à prendre ce genre de décision. Même s'il est l'homme que j'aime et que j'admire, je ne me laisserais jamais dicter ma conduite par quelqu'un d'autre que moi-même.

-« Je sais ce que je fais, Neji. Alors je vais y aller, parce qu'on a une mission à mener à bien, quoi que tu en penses. »

Ma voix était peut-être légèrement plus froide que je ne le voulais, mais je pense qu'il a compris puisque sa main a déserté mon poignet. Je suis assez forte et je sais me défendre seule. Je suppose que c'est parce qu'il s'inquiète pour moi qu'il a dit ça, mais c'est inutile, comme je lui ai dit : je sais ce que je fais.

Alors je sors de la ruelle, marche dans la rue, remets mes cheveux en place, et me dirige vers l'entrée du bar.

Je n'adresse pas un regard par-dessus mon épaule et j'entre, l'esprit tranquille et résolu. Je sens un regard me suivre, mais je ne fléchis pas, ni ne me sens confuse. Je sais que j'ai fais ce qu'il fallait.

Parce que je suis Tenten, une des kunoichi les plus fortes de Konoha. Et que je suis seule à même de prendre les décisions qui me concernent. Il faut arrêter ce criminel, et je m'y emploierais, même si c'est contre l'approbation d'un certain Hyûga.


	7. Prise de folie

**« Mission de tous les risques »**

Chapitre 7 : Prise de folie.

_*** POV Neji ***_

Qu'elle peut être têtue parfois ! J'avais bien vu dans son regard qu'elle camperait sur ses positions et sur sa décision, quoi que je puisse tenter afin de la faire changer d'avis. Rien ne la ferait renoncer à ce qu'elle avait décidé. J'esquissais un léger sourire. Malgré tout ce que je pourrais dire, c'est aussi une face de sa personnalité qui m'avait séduit chez elle. Elle savait se montrer déterminée et forte lorsqu'il le fallait. J'aimais cela en elle, bien plus qu'elle ne pourrait l'imaginer. J'avais peur pour elle, c'était vrai, mais je ne pouvais décemment pas contrôler sa vie et chacun de ces faits et geste, il fallait être réaliste. Elle était indubitablement le genre de femme indépendante et sûre d'elle, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Je la connaissais bien après toutes ces années passées ensemble.

Je me pris à soupirer. C'était à moi d'entrer en action désormais.

Je fermai mon visage à toute expression, comme j'en avais l'habitude, et me dirigeais d'un pas tranquille vers la porte du club. J'entrais et m'installais au bar, en essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention sur ma personne. Ce qui réussit assez bien, personne ne sembla se soucier de moi, cela valait mieux. Assis sur mon haut tabouret, je commandai négligemment un verre au barman qui s'était approché de moi.

En attendant, discrètement, je tournai légèrement la tête vers la salle et les nombreuses tables qui la composaient. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, tous avaient des visages de gens louches, mais cela ne m'étonna guère. Après tout, cette ville était réputée pour être un repère de gens douteux. Au fond, dans un coin assez bien dissimulé, je remarquai la silhouette inimitable de Tenten qui semblait être en pleine discussion. En concentrant mon regard sur cette personne avec laquelle elle semblait converser, je m'aperçus qu'il s'agissait en réalité de notre cible : Etsô Ukita. Je le voyais d'ici avec un sourire qui aurait dissuadé plus d'une femme de l'approcher.

Cependant, Tenten tenait bien son rôle, et elle semblait beaucoup plaire à Ukita. Je serrai les poings sur le comptoir. J'avais beau savoir et me répéter qu'elle n'exécutait que le plan, la voir ainsi faire du charme ouvertement à un homme me révulsait. Surtout que la scène se déroulait sous mes yeux impuissants. Je sentais une colère sourde s'insinuer lentement en moi, telle une douce envie de meurtre. Reprenant le contrôle sur moi-même, je remarquai qu'un verre remplit d'un liquide coloré attendait devant moi sur le comptoir. J'avais envie d'un petit remontant, histoire de me changer les idées, mais je n'en fis rien. Après tout, nous étions en pleine mission, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se laisser aller. Je devais vite me ressaisir. Il le fallait.

En continuant mon examen de la salle, je remarquai sans mal Lee ainsi que Gai-sensei habilement dissimulés dans des coins sombres et tranquilles. Ils avaient pris leurs marques, et personne ne se souciait de voir tant d'étrangers tout d'un coup. Cela me parut assez suspect. Mais je n'y fis pas tellement attention, il devait y avoir beaucoup de passages dans cette ville, un visage inconnu de plus ou de moins… Les gens d'ici ne devaient pas trop s'en formaliser.

Nous restâmes ainsi en position pendant que Tenten faisait de son mieux pour amadouer Ukita. Il semblait beaucoup intéresser par elle, le type de regards qu'il lui portait en disait long. Je n'avais même pas besoin d'activer mon Byakugan pour remarquer cela : il paraissait étrangement intéresser par elle.

Je n'aimais pas ça… Mon mauvais pressentiment ne me quittait plus depuis que cette mission avait débuté. Je tentais de me raisonner, de me dire que ce n'était que le fruit de mon imagination, mais pourtant cette étrange sensation perdurait en moi.

J'étais donc sur mes gardes, plus que d'habitude d'ailleurs. Quelque chose allait se passer, j'en avais la désagréable impression, mais quoi ?

Je buvais distraitement mon verre, ne voulant pas paraitre suspect. Un homme dans un bar qui commande et qui ne consomme pas, cela aurait pu éveiller des soupçons. C'est alors que j'aperçus du mouvement sur ma gauche, par-dessus mon épaule. Je tournai légèrement le regard et vis que Tenten était entrainé par Ukita dans une pièce voisine. Je décelais, même à cette distance, l'hésitation dans les prunelles déterminées de ma coéquipière. Après un instant d'indécision, et seulement après que nos regards se soient croisés un quart de seconde, elle finit par accepter. Il l'entraina donc vers une pièce annexe à la salle principale.

Je l'ai perdue de vue. Je n'aimais pas cela.

Un rapide regard vers mes coéquipiers qui se levaient, et je fis de même. Heureusement, je passai inaperçu dans la foule d'ivrognes déjà bien alcoolisés. Je me faufilai telle une ombre vers cette fameuse porte. J'activai mon Byakugan afin de sonder la pièce. Personne. Je fis un rapide signe de tête aux deux autres, et je tournai la poignée. Lee et Gai-sensei me suivirent rapidement mais tout aussi précautionneusement. Personne ne sembla remarqua le manège qui se tramait, c'était un point bénéfique qui nous faciliterait la tâche.

Sur nos gardes, nous nous retrouvions dans une sorte de salon privé, probablement pour les clients importants. Décoré avec plus de raffinement que la salle principale, j'en concluais que seuls quelques rares « élus » devaient avoir l'opportunité de venir tranquillement boire un verre dans ce genre de pièce privée bien à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Etsô Ukita devait donc faire partie de cette liste. Mais alors, où étaient-ils tous deux passés ? Où avait-il emmené Tenten ?

Byakugan toujours à l'affut, je scrutais les environs. En laissant de côté tous ceux présents dans la salle, je repérai rapidement les silhouettes de chakra dans l'arrière-cour du bar. J'identifiai Tenten comme étant l'une de ces silhouettes. Elle se tenait face à Ukita, à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. Aucun ne bougeait. L'étrange sentiment de malaise me reprit avec plus de force que précédemment.

Expliquant tout ce que j'avais vu à Lee et Gai-sensei, nous décidâmes ensemble d'intervenir, la couverture de Tenten semblait compromise.

A peine avions-nous fait un pas vers la seconde porte menant vers l'extérieur, qu'une bonne vingtaine d'hommes faisaient irruption, nous encerclant de toutes parts. Nous nous placions automatiquement en position de défense, dos à dos.

Croisant le regard de mes deux coéquipiers, nous comprimes au même instant ce qu'il se passait. Je vis Lee se mordre la lèvre d'irritation, quasiment hors de ses gonds de s'être laisser avoir aussi facilement.

La voila la réponse que j'attendais et que je redoutais : nous étions tout droit tombé dans un piège, comme des débutants…

*** POV Tenten ***

Il m'avait mené dans l'arrière-cour de l'établissement, je n'avais rien laissé paraitre. Il n'y avait aucune issue à part la porte par laquelle nous étions entrés. Le soleil était couché, restreignant la scène à la seule lumière des lampadaires autour du bâtiment.

Je me tenais face à lui, à ce criminel, le toisant de mes yeux noisette. Que me voulait-il à la fin ? M'avait-il repéré ? Je plissai imperceptiblement les yeux, tentant de savoir si je devais ou non l'attaquer dès maintenant sous peine de me retrouver piégée s'il m'avait en effet démasquée. Il souriait. Je n'aimais pas ce rictus, il avait un petit arrière-gout de dominance. Je fis comme si de rien n'était, tentant de continuer à jouer mon rôle si jamais il n'avait pas encore saisi le manège auquel je jouais depuis le début.

Même mon numéro de charme ne lui avait pas paru bizarre, cet homme était assez imbu de lui-même. Il m'avait donné l'instantanée impression qu'il lui suffisait de claquer des doigts pour avoir tout ce dont il rêvait. Mais non, ça ne se passait pas comme cela dans ce monde. Toute chose se mérite et ne s'acquière pas par vol ou tricherie. Je fis abstraction de mes pensées personnelles, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à ce genre de choses.

Son regard sombre glissant sur moi me donna des sueurs froides le long du dos. Une angoisse inexplicable s'insinua au plus profond de mon être. Une drôle d'impression me prit ensuite, comme un air de déjà-vu. C'était très étrange…

Je ne cherchais plus à remplir ma mission, à le capturer, mais plutôt à tenter de trouver une explication à ce qu'il semblait m'arriver. Mon cœur battait plus fort, comme tentant de me prévenir de quelque chose. Mais qu'était-ce donc ?

Le sourire d'Ukita s'allongea, sournoisement. Cela ne me disait rien qui vaille.

-« Ton petit numéro de fille facile m'a beaucoup plu, mais maintenant fini de jouer. La dernière fois je n'avais pas eu le temps de finir ce que j'avais commencé, mais je compte bien réparer cette monumentale erreur. »

Son sourire ne le quittait pas. Il me faisait l'effet de quelqu'un se réjouissant par avance. Voyant mon air perplexe, il se mit à rire perfidement. Je percevais dans ses yeux toute la folie et la malveillance qui recouvraient son âme, et cela semblait être le cas également aujourd'hui.

-« Je vois. Tu ne me reconnais pas, n'est-ce pas ? C'est normal, sous cette apparence que j'ai dû revêtir depuis. »

Il avait dit cela en me tournant autour, tel un vautour planant au-dessus de sa proie. Il me détaillait de la tête aux pieds, et je restai sur place, sans bouger. Que m'arrivait-il, pourquoi étais-je ainsi paralysée par ce regard effrayant ?

Ukita finit par s'arrêter face à moi. Je le regardai poser ses mains sur ses tempes, et c'est ainsi que son sourire s'accentua davantage, jubilant par avance.

-« Je vais t'aider à te rappeler… Oui, tu vas te souvenir de tout. »

Je m'aperçus avec une certaine horreur qu'il se mit à tirer sur sa peau sans délicatesse, retirant une sorte de masque qu'il semblait porter. A la vue de son véritable visage, je me figeais de la tête aux pieds, complètement tétanisée.

-« Non… », suppliais-je difficilement.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent sous l'horreur de la vérité qui se dévoilait sous mes yeux. Non, pitié…

Ma supplication fit qu'Ukita se mit à rire bruyamment, presque fanatiquement. Il sembla très satisfait de l'état dans lequel il m'avait plongé, la peur se lisait très clairement sur chaque pore de ma peau. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, non, c'était impossible…

Et c'est en plongeant, comme hypnotisée, mon regard dans ses yeux d'une noirceur incomparable, que tout ce que j'avais tenté d'effacer de ma mémoire me revint subitement…

_FLASHBACK._

Cela s'était passé lors d'une nuit sans lune. Une nuit ténébreuse, d'orage. Une nuit qui restera gravé à jamais, que je ne le veuille ou non, dans mes souvenirs.

Cette nuit-là, je perdis mes parents, morts sous mes yeux…

Je devais avoir à peu près cinq ans lorsque la tragédie est arrivée. La journée avait été tout à fait banale. Mes parents étaient tous deux ninjas de Konoha, et avaient été envoyés en mission. Ils étaient rentrés comme la plupart du temps peu après mon retour de l'académie des ninjas.

La soirée s'était déroulée tout à fait ordinairement. Il devait être tard dans la soirée, Maman était venue me border et m'avait raconté un de ses récits de mission. J'aimais beaucoup l'écouter quand elle me parlait de sa vie de ninja, j'étais vraiment fière d'avoir de tels parents… Papa était monté me voir un peu après, me souhaitant à son tour de passer une bonne nuit. Je m'étais endormie dans mon lit, bien au chaud, bercée par le bruit que faisait la télévision dans le salon où je savais que se trouvaient Papa et Maman.

Je fus réveillée par des bruits étranges au beau milieu de la nuit. Un coup de tonnerre me prit par surprise, me faisant sursauter. La pluie tombait abondamment au-dehors, s'écrasant avec bruit sur ma fenêtre. Le vent soufflait fort. J'ouvrais les yeux, tournant mon regard vers la porte entrouverte. Il faisait très sombre, et j'avais très peur. Je percevais des bruits de luttes et des cris. Me levant prudemment de mon lit, je me dirigeais vers la porte. Je regardai par le petit interstice de l'entrebâillement. Je vis des ombres qui dansaient sur les murs, se mouvant très vite dans notre salon, dans la pièce du fond. La lumière était éteinte, seule la lune éclairait le couloir qui me séparait des ombres. Je m'avançai avec mille précautions, complètement effrayée et perdue. Une indicible voix dans ma tête me soufflait de continuer d'avancer, d'aller voir par moi-même. La curiosité et l'innocence sans doute. Sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, j'étais rendue au coin du mur du salon. Les mains resserrées au niveau de ma poitrine, je me décidai à regarder. Je me collai au coin du mur sans faire le moindre bruit, et sans prendre en compte les battements effrénés de mon cœur, je laissais ma tête se pencher sur le côté.

Ce que je vis me glaça d'effroi.

Un homme se tenait derrière Maman, un katana sous sa gorge et son autre main la contraignait à ne pas esquisser un seul geste. Ils semblaient luttés l'un contre l'autre. Maman contre sa prise, et l'inconnu tentait de l'empêcher de bouger. J'aperçus soudain une marre de sang qui s'agrandissait à vue d'œil, sur le tapis beige du salon. Comme absorbée par cette couleur vermeil qui se rapprochait de moi, je remontai à l'endroit d'où le flux semblait s'écouler. Et je vis un corps au sol. Une plaie béante parcourait tout son abdomen. C'est à cet instant précis qu'un coup de tonnerre éclaira soudainement la scène. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent brutalement.

Non…

Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai…

-« Papa… »

Maman et l'inconnu avaient tournés leurs regards vers moi. Je ne m'en étais pas aperçu, mais je m'étais extirpé de ma cachette. Je vis que Maman me criait quelque chose. Quelque chose que je n'entendis pas. L'expression de son visage semblait désespérée, je ne l'avais encore jamais vu ainsi. Je restai plantée là, paralysée par une terreur sourde qui avait pris possession de tout mon être. Je n'avais pas spécialement peur, j'étais plutôt amorphe, comme anesthésiée de tout ce qui m'entourait. Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il se passait.

J'entendis encore un cri aigu, puis un bruit sourd, comme le bruit produit par une lame. Encore un bruit, plus sourd que le précédent. Et puis plus rien. Le silence. Déviant mon regard vers l'inconnu qui me fixait, je vis à ses pieds le corps de Maman, immobile. Relevant à nouveau les yeux, je regardai l'homme qui s'avançait vers moi, son katana à la main, recouvert de sang.

De sang…

Je ne bougeai pas. Alors que l'homme était à quelques mètres de moi, il se stoppa brusquement et se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Il plongea son regard dans le mien, et je vis la noirceur de ces prunelles, le sang répandu dans la pièce se reflétant à l'intérieur comme dans un miroir. Et je ne pus m'empêcher de le regarder de même, d'un regard rempli d'incompréhension. Il leva alors sa main libre, la porta à ses lèvres, et me fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit. Il recula lentement vers la porte-fenêtre du salon, puis disparut dans la nuit. Quelques secondes plus tard, un groupe de ninjas du village pénétrèrent à leur tour dans la maison. Ils me trouvèrent toujours à la même place, les yeux fixés sur le sang inondant le sol, imprégné sur le tapis.

Je ne me souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé par la suite. Je me rappelle juste que des voix me parlaient, mais je n'entendais pas.

Le seul souvenir qui me revient est celui de leur enterrement. Je me revois du haut de mes cinq ans devant les deux tombes de mes parents, sous la pluie, fixant la pierre de marbre marquée de leurs deux noms. Il ne me revient après qu'un parapluie me protégeant, et du sourire confiant mais néanmoins triste du Sandaime Hokage…

_FIN DU FLASHBACK._

La bouche entrouverte, les yeux exorbités par l'horreur de ces souvenirs, j'avais le regard accroché à celui du meurtrier face à moi. Ce meurtrier qui me souriait.

Le meurtrier de mes parents…

Celui qui a fait de ma vie un véritable enfer, qui m'a arraché les deux personnes les plus chères à mes yeux…

Celui dont j'avais juré de retrouver un jour la trace…

Celui dont j'avais enterré le visage dans les méandres de mes cauchemars…

Celui qui se tenait en cet instant face à moi…

Celui de qui j'avais enfin l'occasion de me venger…

Je serrai les poings le plus fort que je le pouvais, transformée par une haine que je n'avais encore jamais ressenti qu'en ce jour. Il allait payer. Payé pour tous ces crimes, pour ces meurtres. Oui, il allait le payer de sa vie.

-« Je vois que tu as recouvré enfin la mémoire. Tant mieux, cela n'en sera que plus intéressant », sourit-il. « Je vais enfin pouvoir finir ce que j'avais commencé : éliminer toute cette maudite famille ! Tes chers parents avaient un peu trop le sens de la justice et du devoir, ils m'ont fait vivre un enfer en me remettant à la justice de ton satané village ! Mais aujourd'hui je vais pouvoir me venger ! J'espère qu'ils peuvent te voir de là où ils sont, les derniers instants de leur chère fille adorée… »

Le visage d'Ukita avait complètement changé. De la pure satisfaction il était passé à la haine la plus profonde, il paraissait comme fou à lié. Mon désir de vengeance ne fit que se renforcer. Je tenais enfin ma chance, j'allais lui faire expier tous ses crimes, toutes ces années de violence et d'escroqueries. Un homme tel que lui ne méritait pas de vivre, il ne méritait seulement que de mourir dans les pires souffrances. Les pires tourments, voila tout ce qui l'attendait. Je l'espérais en tout cas... Je n'avais jamais autant hait une personne, je m'imaginais lui faire subir les pires tortures. Une telle haine se dégageait de moi que c'en était effrayant. Je ne souhaitais qu'une seule chose : qu'il souffre. Qu'il ait mal à en mourir à petits feux. Qu'il ne ressente ne serais-ce qu'un dixième de ce qu'il m'avait fait subir. Qu'il paie.

D'un geste vif, je m'emparai du kunai que j'avais habilement caché sous ma robe. Je me jetai sur lui avec toute la force de mon désespoir et de la fureur qui m'habitait. Un dur combat s'engagea entre nous deux. Nous étions à présent concentrés. Chacun des deux adversaires ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : éliminer son opposant. Ce n'était pas un combat habituel, c'était un combat jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Je parais adroitement toutes les offensives d'Ukita, armé de son katana. Lorsque nous nous arrêtâmes un instant, s'observant furieusement l'un l'autre, je reconnus instantanément l'arme dont se servait mon pire ennemi. L'arme qui avait servit à éliminer mes parents…

Je fus déstabilisée un quart de seconde en revoyant l'éclat de cette lame que je n'avais pu oublier. C'était une des raisons qui faisaient que bien que je sois la maitresse d'arme de Konoha, que j'ai toujours refusé de me servir d'un quelconque katana. Je détestais prodigieusement ces lames-ci.

La lueur de détermination qui brillait déjà dans mes yeux ne fit que se renforcer en voyant cette lame. Je tenais sa vengeance, cette lame serait le déclencheur de la fin de cet être abject qui se tenait face à moi, prêt à m'attaquer.

-« Ne me dis pas que c'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? Tu me déçois, moi qui pensais que tu étais à la hauteur de la mémoire de tes si chers parents… »

Je serrai les dents. Je ne supportais pas qu'il puisse ainsi bafouer leur mémoire.

Je me jetai à nouveau à corps perdu dans le combat. Les seuls sons que l'on entendait dans le silence de cette nuit-là fut le bruit tonitruant et régulier de deux lames qui s'entrechoquent. Je devais bien avouer qu'il n'était pas si nul que cela finalement. Il allait me donner du fil à retordre, mais j'étais sûre de l'avoir.

Je fis un nouvel assaut sur le flanc droit de mon adversaire. Celui-ci para mon kunai d'un mouvement précis de son katana. Le combat repris. Aucun n'avait l'avantage sur l'autre, le duel s'avérait vraiment serré entre les deux combattants. Les coups pleuvaient, les contre-attaques également. Nous mettions dans nos coups toute l'énergie du désespoir, du désir de vengeance.

Pendant un instant de répit, j'en profitai pour déchirer tout le long de la jambe le tissu de ma robe, qui obstruait mes mouvements. Mes cheveux volaient au vent, sublimés par l'éclat qui brillait dans mes yeux noisette. Rien ne pourrait m'arrêter. Désormais, je savais ce que j'avais à faire, je n'avais plus aucun doute ni aucune hésitation. Je revoyais sans cesse dans ma tête Maman luttant contre ce criminel… Son cri désespéré… Puis son corps qui s'écroule au sol…

Je m'élançai vers lui avec une rage insoupçonnée, kunai en main. Il arrêta mon coup, puis alors que je me reculais il abattit son katana droit sur moi. J'esquivai et sortit quelques shuriken que j'avais cachés. J'en lançai un droit sur le cœur de l'homme, qui tenta d'esquiver mais se le prit finalement dans la cuisse droite.

Ukita s'arrêta un instant et retira d'un geste brusque et précis le shuriken planté dans sa chair. Quelques goutes de sang s'écrasèrent sur le sol. Il releva le visage et me regarda avec une malfaisance grandissante au fil des secondes.

-« Ça, tu vas le regretter… »

*** POV Neji ***

J'étais essoufflé et quasiment à court de chakra. Ce combat s'était avéré particulièrement éprouvant et difficile. Ces hommes étaient forts, ils avaient dû être formés dans le but de l'être. Mais néanmoins nous en étions venus à bout. Je n'avais que quelques égratignures. Lee, par contre, sembla s'être cassé quelque chose. Gai-sensei lui apposait une attelle au niveau du bras droit.

Je me souvins subitement qu'un membre de l'équipe manquait à l'appel.

Tenten.

Je me relevais et avec mes dernières forces je marchai jusqu'à la porte qui menait au-dehors. Je l'ouvris rapidement et ne pus que me figer devant la scène se déroulant devant mes yeux.

Tenten était penchée sur un homme, allongé sur le sol, que je soupçonnais être Ukita. Elle l'avait attrapé au niveau de son col de chemise et le martelait de coups de poings au visage avec une rage que je ne lui connaissais pas. Cela me stupéfia de la voir dans un tel état.

Voyant qu'elle le frappait de toutes ses forces, je décidai d'intervenir. Je me précipitai vers elle et la tirai avec force en arrière, vers moi.

-« Non ! Lâche-moi ! Il doit payer ! Laisse-moi ! »

Elle s'agitait en tout sens et hurlait à pleins poumons. Mon cœur se remplit de désarroi de la voir se démener avec une telle violence. Je la maintins fermement en refermant mes bras autour d'elle. J'avais du mal à lutter, elle était comme poussée par l'énergie du désespoir, comme si elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Comme si cela allait être la dernière action de sa vie, que le reste n'avait pas d'importance à ses yeux.

Je reculai le plus possible du corps méconnaissable d'Ukita, Tenten toujours enfermée entre l'étau de mes bras. Elle se débattait, et se débattait encore et toujours, me martelant de coups au passage. Au bout de longues minutes, elle sembla ne plus avoir la force de lutter. Je sentis tout son corps s'abandonner petit à petit, seulement retenu par la force que je mettais à la soutenir. Elle s'effondra à genoux au sol, et je l'y suivi sans rien dire. Sa tête était désormais baissée et sans même voir son visage je pouvais affirmer qu'elle était dévastée. Je sentis des gouttes d'eau tombées sur mes mains. J'en déduisis qu'elle pleurait… Qu'avait-il bien pu lui faire pour la mettre dans un tel état ?

Je sentais ma colère bouillonnée à l'intérieur de moi. Je n'avais qu'une envie : faire subir mille tourments à cet homme pour le mal qu'il avait pu faire à la femme que j'aimais.

Mais je ne bougeai pas, décidant de rester près de Tenten. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un près d'elle et je ne pouvais la laisser seule dans son état actuel.

Au son d'une voix lointaine et étouffée, nous relevâmes tous deux lentement la tête, de concert. Ukita s'était difficilement relevé sur ses genoux, son arme près de lui, et avait tourné son regard rempli d'indifférence sur nous.

-« Finalement, je n'aurais jamais réussi à me venger…, murmura t-il d'une voix désabusée. J'ai vécu les pires moments de ma vie dans les prisons infâmes de Konoha, vous n'imaginez pas… ce qu'ils font subir à leurs prisonniers… J'avais réussi à m'en échapper par miracle il y a quinze ans, mais je préfère tout sauf ça… Je préfère la mort à une vie passé enfermer dans une cage… »

Nous le regardions, abasourdis par ses paroles. Que cherchait-il à faire ?

Et c'est à cet instant que je compris, de même que Tenten, lorsqu'on le vit tendre la main vers sa précieuse arme.

-« Non ! »

Un geste précis. Un bruit sourd. Du sang, encore.

Le cri de rage de Tenten résonna dans ma tête. Instinctivement, je l'attrapais par les épaules et la fit se retourner. Je la serra alors fort, l'enfermant contre moi, la protégeant du monde extérieur de mes bras autour d'elle. Je l'étouffais surement, mais elle ne devait pas le sentir. Son corps était secoué par de violents sanglots. Elle pleurait abondamment et gémissait des paroles incompréhensibles. Je sentis mon cœur se fissurer rien qu'au son de sa détresse et de la peine immense qu'elle ressentait. Je décidai de partager sa souffrance, elle n'avait pas à le faire seule. J'avais les épaules assez larges pour deux. Je baissais la tête et l'enfouis dans son cou. Je la recouvrais de mon corps, telle une couverture de douceur, et nous restâmes dans cette position un bon moment, le temps que Tenten se ressaisisse un minimum.

Une fois que ses larmes se furent taries, je me relevai, elle toujours dans les bras. Voyant qu'elle n'avait pas la force de marcher, je passai une main dans son dos et l'autre sous ses jambes et la portait jusqu'à notre chambre à l'auberge.

Lee et Gai-sensei nous suivirent sans un mot.

Nous aurons tout le temps de quémander des réponses demain. Pour l'heure, je me devais de m'occuper de Tenten et veiller à ce qu'elle se remette de toute cette histoire.

Seule elle m'importait…


	8. Prise de finalité

**« Mission de tous les risques »**

Chapitre 8 : Prise de finalité.

**« Mission de tous les risques »**

Chapitre 8 : Prise de finalité.

**_*** POV Tenten ***_**

Une voix…

Un regard effrayant…

Un visage longtemps oublié…

Une pièce sombre…

_-« Voyons, tu ne me reconnais pas ? Pas même mon visage ? »_

Des images floues…

Des silhouettes…

Du sang… Beaucoup de sang autour de moi…

_-« Souviens-toi… Souviens- toi… Souviens-toi… »  
_

Une scène se matérialisa soudainement devant mes yeux. Une scène du passé.

Je me trouvais dans un couloir de la maison de mon enfance, tout était sombre. Et je m'avançais. Sans m'expliquer pourquoi, mes pieds me menaient seuls à un endroit précis.

Je finis par m'arrêter, au milieu du long couloir juste en face de ma chambre. Je restai immobile une seconde, avant de m'avancer encore, lentement, telle une automate. Mon corps était comme guidé, comme si plus rien n'obéissait à ma volonté. L'atmosphère était pesante, l'air devenait lourd.

J'entrais innocemment dans le salon, et me figeais devant la scène. Deux corps gisaient au sol.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent sous le choc, et je me précipitais vers le premier des deux corps. Avec effroi je reconnus Papa. Paniquée, je le secouais et lui hurlait de se réveiller. Je passai mes mains sous son corps pour le faire basculer sur le dos. Et je vis que celles-ci étaient maintenant recouvertes de sang… Le sang de Papa…

Faisant abstraction de ma terreur et de ma peur, je me précipitais vers le second corps que je reconnus comme étant celui de Maman. Ces longs cheveux ébène que j'aimais tant toucher étaient dispersés autour de son visage, et ses lèvres avaient bleuies. Je n'osais la toucher.

Tout mon corps se mit soudain à trembler, et je retombais lourdement sur le sol, anéantie.

C'est à cet instant qu'une silhouette s'approcha de moi par derrière, et me menaça d'une lame sous ma gorge.

_-« Alors, ma jolie, tu te souviens de moi maintenant ? »_

Son rire résonna à mes oreilles, tandis que son haleine fétide me parvenait sans mal. Je le sentais sourire dans mon cou, et ce contact me révulsa du plus profond de mon âme. Des larmes se mirent à couler. J'étais tétanisée, et personne ne pouvait m'aider. J'étais seule…

_-« C'est la fin pour toi. »_

Je le vis lever son sabre et l'abattre…

Et là, je me réveillais en sursaut.

J'étais terrorisée, et complètement désorientée. Mes larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes. Je ne savais pas où je me trouvais, il faisait très sombre. Je n'eus le temps de penser que je vis du mouvement sur mon séant, et que quelqu'un s'empressa de me prendre dans ses bras.

Je me débattais, luttant contre l'étreinte de cette personne, mais celle-ci ne voulait pas lâcher prise.

Une voix qui ne m'était pas inconnue me parvint.

_-« Chut… tout va bien, tu es en sécurité. N'aie plus peur, je suis là, et je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser… »_

Je connaissais parfaitement bien cette voix chaude, qui avait le don de calmer mes angoisses et de me rassurer.

Neji…

Tremblante, je saisis les pans de sa chemise et la serrai fort entre mes doigts.

Mes larmes redoublèrent et je me serrai plus étroitement contre lui.

J'étais rassurée d'une certaine façon, je savais Neji désormais à mes côtés… Et son étreinte avait le don de m'apaiser, sans m'expliquer pourquoi. Je me sentais si protégée entre ses bras, comme s'il me transportait dans un autre monde… Loin de toute violence, ou de tout malheur…

Loin de mes peurs.

Sentir son corps ainsi enlacé contre le mien me donnait l'irrépressible besoin de laisser évacuer toute ma peine, mes craintes et toute ma tristesse.

Et je pleurais. Fortement, tout contre son épaule.

Je sentis la main posée dans mon dos se déplacer pour venir se caler dans ma nuque. Un frisson me parcourut à cet instant, totalement incontrôlable. Sans comprendre, mes pleurs violents se tarirent peu à peu, et je me laissais aller à me reposer tout contre lui. Il m'enlaçait, et retenait mon corps par la même occasion. J'avais la sensation de n'être qu'une poupée de chiffon entre ses bras, faible et fragile. Mais pour une fois, cela ne m'était pas totalement déplaisant…

J'avais en cet instant l'insatiable besoin d'être proche de lui, de sentir sa chaleur se déverser en moi, son odeur s'imprimer dans chaque pore de ma peau. Plus qu'une envie éphémère, c'était un besoin vital.

J'avais besoin de lui, plus que de raison…

Enfouissant ma tête tout contre le creux de son épaule, je me laissais aller à m'abandonner complètement. Cette sensation était si agréable… Je me sentais si bien, comme si rien ne pouvait m'atteindre… Je fermais les yeux, et me laissais doucement couler vers le monde des rêves. Je savais que le cauchemar que j'avais eu quelques minutes plus tôt ne viendrait pas m'assaillir cette fois-ci. Car quelque chose était différent…

Neji était près de moi.

**_*** POV Neji ***_**

Je la regardais, endormie.

Des traces de larmes étaient toujours visibles sur son visage, mais elle dormait paisiblement désormais. De toute manière, je veillais sur son sommeil, rien ne pouvait lui arriver. J'étais là, prêt à tout pour qu'elle retrouve ce merveilleux sourire qui m'avait fait succomber, voila des années auparavant.

J'aimais la voir sourire, cela suffisait à mon bonheur, la voir pleurer m'était douloureux.

J'emprisonnais sa main entre les miennes, le regard couvant son repos bienfaiteur. J'avais eu si peur pour elle la nuit dernière lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée seule face à Ukita... Mais aujourd'hui, je sais qu'il ne peut plus lui faire du mal, d'une quelconque façon, étant donné qu'il s'est donné la mort devant nos yeux. Cela lui avait causé un grand choc de se retrouver une fois de plus sous les yeux malfaisants de ce meurtrier. L'assassin de ses parents, d'après ce que j'avais compris.

Et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir coupable… J'avais juré de veiller sur elle, de la protéger…

Et j'avais lamentablement échoué.

Je n'étais pas digne de rester près d'elle, pas digne d'espérer un quelconque amour de sa part. Je me sentais si mal, si incompétent. Je m'étais pourtant entrainer de longues années dans l'unique but de devenir la fierté de mon clan, un ninja reconnut par tous pour sa force. Mais non, tout cela n'avait servi à rien, je n'étais même pas apte à protéger la femme que j'aime…

Mon regard se fixa sur son visage.

Ainsi, elle m'apparaissait si délicate, telle une fleur s'épanouissant pour la première fois. Peut-être est-ce seulement moi qui n'ai jamais pu voir à quel point sous ses airs de femme fragile elle pouvait être forte. Malgré tout ce que l'on peut dire, elle a tout de même réussi à mettre hors d'état de nuire Ukita. Alors même si ce combat avait été difficile, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'expérimenter un sentiment que je n'avais encore jamais connu…

La fierté.

Oui, j'étais fier d'elle, et de ce qu'elle avait accompli. Et cela ne changerait pas. Elle m'avait impressionné, mais en même temps pendant un instant je ne l'avais pas reconnue. Elle avait été si brutale, si agressive envers Ukita, que cela m'avait vraiment surpris. Je ne la savais pas ainsi. Cependant, même si je n'aimais pas cette face de sa personnalité, je savais que derrière son attitude elle avait ses raisons. J'avais eu droit à une explication de la part de Gai-sensei. Il avait tout de suite reconnut le visage de ce criminel, et se souvenait aussi parfaitement bien de ce qu'il avait fait à la famille de Tenten. Et je n'ai qu'une seule et unique chose à rajouter à cela : si j'avais été à sa place, face à face avec le meurtrier de mes parents, j'aurais eu la même réaction, et voire même pire. Alors je comprenais. Il ne faut pas oublier que j'ai moi-même vécu sans mes parents, qu'ils sont morts tous deux lorsque j'étais petit garçon, alors j'étais probablement celui qui pouvait le mieux la comprendre et la soutenir. Et c'était exactement mon intention.

Je ne la laisserais plus, ça non. J'avais retenu cette leçon. Plus jamais je ne la laisserais faire quelque chose d'aussi dangereux. Je serais toujours là, surveillant même d'un seul œil sa personne. Je ne voulais pas ressentir une fois de plus la peur que j'avais eue, en la sachant à la merci de ce fou dangereux.

Un coup discret à la porte retentit.

Je me retourne et voit Lee, la tête passée par l'entrebâillement, comme s'il avait peur de déranger. Il me fait signe d'approcher.

Je repose délicatement la main de Tenten sur les draps, me lève, et dépose un léger baiser sur son front.

Je suis Lee dans la pièce d'à côté, Gai-sensei nous y attend.

_-« Les hommes d'Ukita ont été interrogés. Ils ont fini par cracher le morceau. Leur chef nous surveillait depuis notre arrivée dans cette ville, il savait que Konoha finirait par envoyer ses troupes pour mettre fin à ces petits trafics. Mais Ukita ne s'attendait pas à ce que Tenten soit là… Quand il l'a vu, il la immédiatement reconnu. Il s'est alors débrouillé pour que nous retrouvions sa piste, et il nous a piégés… »_

Les visages de Lee et de Gai-sensei se crispèrent en parfaite harmonie. Ils semblaient ne pas apprécier d'avoir été ainsi manipulés. Et surtout, pas apprécier de n'avoir rien pu faire pour protéger Tenten. Oui, je pense que c'est plus cela qui leur pèse, puisque je ressens exactement la même chose qu'eux. Sauf que contrairement à eux, j'avais senti que quelque chose clochait depuis le début, et je n'avais rien tenté afin de l'empêcher. Je me sentais responsable de tout cela, et surtout du fait que Tenten se retrouve dans un tel état…

Je me devais de faire quelque chose pour elle, et je comptais bien l'aider à s'en sortir.

Elle est ce que j'ai de plus précieux, et je n'ai pas l'intention de la laisser sombrer.

Elle est Tenten, la femme la plus forte que je connaisse, elle est celle que j'ai choisie, celle que j'ai décidé d'aimer à jamais, celle que je protégerais de ma vie s'il le fallait. Elle s'en sortirait, et toute cette histoire sera bientôt derrière nous, j'en suis persuadé.

Je suis prêt à attendre le temps qu'il faudra, je ferais l'impossible pour qu'elle redevienne la Tenten que je connais si bien, celle que j'ai découverte au fur et à mesure, la seule capable de me défier en duel, moi le génie du clan Hyûga.

La seule qui m'avait fait tomber fou amoureux.

**_*** POV Tenten ***_**

J'ouvre la fenêtre de ma chambre. Le soleil m'éblouit.

Je sourie. Cette journée promet d'être resplendissante…

_-« Tenten, dépêche-toi ! Pas de temps à perdre ! »_

A peine levée, que déjà l'on me crie de me dépêcher. Je ne peux empêcher un sourire éclatant d'étirer mes traits, en songeant à ce qui m'attend en ce jour ensoleillé.

Oui, resplendissante cette journée…

La matinée est passée à une vitesse folle, que déjà je me retrouve dans une petite pièce, entourée de toutes mes amies, présentes pour l'occasion. Même Temari est là. Sans elle, cela n'aurait pas été pareil.

Elles s'agitent autour de moi, dans un ballet incompréhensible, alors que mon esprit est complètement vidé, je n'arrive même plus à penser. Ou si, une seule chose occupe mon esprit…

La personne qui m'attend, de l'autre côté de cette porte.

Cette unique pensée a le pouvoir de me déconnecter totalement de la réalité, si bien qu'Ino se voit forcée de me piquer avec une épingle pour me faire réagir. Je sursaute en poussant un petit cri, et lui lance un regard étonné quant à son geste. Puis, en voyant l'expression d'excuse peint sur son visage, je ne peux m'empêcher de rire.

Les heures passent à une vitesse folle, si bien que désormais je me retrouve devant Gai-sensei, qui me tend son bras.

Sans réfléchir, je le saisis et le suis alors qu'il me regarde et me sourit tendrement, tel un père à son unique fille. Je suis attendrie par ce regard un quart de seconde, que déjà autre chose retient mon attention.

Une forte lumière m'éblouit à nouveau, et lorsque je retrouve ma vision, une vue splendide me fige sur place.

Une vision digne d'un de mes plus beaux songes…

Une vision que je n'aurais crue possible…

Un avant-gout de paradis…

Neji… Divinement beau dans son costume, ses longs cheveux encadrant son visage parfait, un sourire divin figé sur ses traits d'albâtre.

Le voir ainsi me provoque d'incontrôlables frissons, tandis que je ne réalise toujours pas ce qui m'arrive. Je ne touche plus terre, seulement guidée par ses yeux de perles posés sur moi comme sur la huitième merveille du Monde. Il me dévore des yeux, et je ne peux m'empêcher de faire pareil. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être beau… Même après tout ce temps, j'arrive encore à ne pas m'y faire. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il m'a choisie, moi, mais je n'ai même plus la volonté de me poser cette question alors qu'il me regarde avec de tels yeux… Ses yeux reflètent son âme, et il semble… heureux. Oui, heureux s'avère être le mot parfait ici. Et je ne peux qu'acquiescer, je suis dans le même état.

Avant que je n'aie pu m'en rendre compte, je me trouve postée devant lui. Il me tend sa main, un peu en hauteur par-rapport à moi, et je la saisis d'une main tremblante, montant les quelques marches nous séparant encore. Son regard m'hypnotise, et je m'y laisse volontairement plonger.

Il me conduit devant une personne postée au centre de cette estrade, et je ne peux que baisser la tête. Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il est entrain de m'arriver, je nage en plein rêve, et je ne veux pas me réveiller. Je sens les doigts de Neji se mêler discrètement aux miens, tandis qu'il me glisse quelques doux mots à l'oreille, d'une voix si tendre que des frissons me parcourent toute entière.

_-« Tu es vraiment sublime… »_

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir et de baisser davantage la tête, gênée de ses compliments, tandis qu'un sourire prend possession de mes lèvres. Je suis confuse et perdue dans mes pensées. Des voix me parviennent, mais je n'écoute pas. Je n'ai seulement conscience de la main de Neji serrant la mienne, dont le pouce ne cesse d'affectueusement me caresser, telle une douce caresse sur ma peau. Plus rien d'autre ne me parvient, à part la sensation du contact de la main de Neji d'avec ma peau. Le reste n'a plus aucune espèce d'importance…

Je repense à ce qui avait fait que je me retrouve aujourd'hui dans un tel endroit, avec Neji à mes côtés…

Je revoyais la mission passée au pays de l'herbe, notre cohabitation dans cette minuscule chambre d'auberge, tous ces moments de gêne, mes incertitudes. Je revoyais notre passage à l'action, ma rencontre avec Etsô Ukita… Mes souvenirs revenus…

Je revoyais ensuite les longs mois passés après être rentrés tous les quatre au village, les longs passés à ressasser mon passé, à rester enfermée. Je revoyais tes visites, tous les jours, les longues heures que tu as passés à t'assurer que j'aille bien, à t'occuper de moi, lamentable que j'étais à cette triste période.

Je revoyais la tristesse dans tes yeux, la peur que je me perde en route, que je ne me laisse dépérir. Je revois tous tes efforts pour m'empêcher de sombrer, ton éternel soutien, ton sourire confiant mais qui ne trompait personne. Et puis, je me revois, luttant pour m'en sortir, reprenant enfin le contrôle de ma vie, avec ton aide plus que précieuse. Je nous revois quelques mois après mon retour d'entre les morts, tous deux sous la pluie, ton visage soucieux, et ton apparente détermination. J'entends encore les mots que tu as prononcés ce jour-là… Les mots d'un amour que tu gardais secret depuis tout ce temps, les mots qui me laissait entrevoir un avenir plus que merveilleux. Je revois les longs mois, années, passées à tes côtés. Des années de pur bonheur et de joie. J'avais renaît à ton contact, et je m'épanouissais entre tes bras. Toi, tu t'ouvrais aux autres, et tu commençais enfin à sourire. Tu souris souvent depuis, et un jour tu m'avais dit que c'était ma présence qui te faisait cet effet. Je revois la douceur de tes baisers, l'adoration dans tes caresses, et plus que tout je revois la force de notre amour. Car je sais aujourd'hui que rien ne peux plus nous séparer. Nous avons survécu ensemble au pire, plus rien ne peut nous briser.

Et je revois cette fameuse soirée… Toi, me trainant par la main vers un endroit que tu gardais secret. Moi, te suivant en riant à demi, joueuse de te voir aussi impatient. Et je te revois poser un genou devant moi, tenant ma main entre la tienne, avec comme décor une magnifique cascade, et me murmurer ces quelques mots d'amour.

_-« Je t'aime plus que tout, tu le sais. Alors, je t'en prie… Accepte de m'épouser et de partager à tout jamais ma vie. »_

Je revois mon air ahuri, et les mots ne voulant pas sortir de ma bouche. Je me souviens avoir versé quelques larmes, de joie bien entendu. Je n'y avais pas cru, tout cela était trop beau pour être vrai, j'étais probablement entrain de rêver.

Pour en être sûre, une seule solution me venait à l'esprit. Je levais ma main et me pinçais. Je ne pus retenir une grimace de douleur, tandis que je sentis tous les regards posés sur moi.

_-« Tenten… ? »_

Relevant la tête, je vis que Tsunade me regardait avec un air d'incompréhension totale. Neji faisait de même, incertain quant à mon attitude. Ainsi que toute l'assemblée présente…

_-« Euh… Pardon, vous disiez ? »_

Je vis un léger sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Neji, tandis que Tsunade fermait les yeux de frustration. De légères exclamations retentirent dans la salle. Pourquoi fallait-il que je me fasse toujours remarquée aux moments les moins opportuns…

_-« Je reprends. Tenten, veux-tu prendre Neji Hyûga ici présent, pour légitime époux ? L'aimer et lui promettre amour et fidélité, et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »_

Mon regard devint soudain sérieux, réalisant enfin la situation, tandis que je ne peux m'empêcher de planter mes yeux noisette dans le regard nacré de Neji, se tenant debout à mes côtés. En croisant ce regard, je sais ce que l'avenir me promet. Il me promet joie et bonheur. Et comble de la perfection, aux côtés de l'homme que je n'avais cessé d'aimer, et ce depuis notre première rencontre. Le mot « doute » ne s'inscrit même pas dans mon vocabulaire.

_-« Oui, je le veux. »_

L'étincelle de joie dans les prunelles nacrées de Neji renforce mon sentiment d'enchantement. Je ne peux tout simplement pas y croire…

_-« Et toi, Neji Hyûga, veux-tu prendre cette femme pour légitime épouse, lui promettre amour et fidélité, et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »_

Un sourire tendre éclaire le visage de mon fiancé, tandis qu'il pose son doux regard sur moi.

_-« Oui, je le veux. »_

Nous ne nous lâchions plus du regard, conscients uniquement l'un de l'autre. J'avais rêvé ce moment toute ma vie, et voila que j'y étais enfin, me tenant près de Neji.

_-« Je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »_

Je sens les mains de Neji soulevé le voile tombant élégamment sur mon visage. Il pose tendrement sa main sur ma joue, tandis qu'il me dévore littéralement des yeux, tel un amoureux éperdu. Je me perds sous l'intensité de ce regard, et le laisse ensuite poser ses lèvres sur les miennes, dans un baiser qui se révéle passionné.

Plus rien ne comptait à présent, à part cette sensation de bonheur infini qui m'avait envahi lors de ce contact merveilleux. Je lui appartenais désormais entièrement, même si cela avait toujours été le cas quelque part au fond de mon cœur.

Je comptais bien rester près de Neji tout le temps qu'il me restait, et même davantage. Plus rien ne viendrait se mettre entre nous deux, ça je le promettais sur tout ce que je possédais de plus cher.

Il était la seule chose qui m'était nécessaire dans la vie, et je ne comptais pas m'en séparer. Non, pour rien au monde.

Parce qu'il n'était que Neji, intègre et grandiose représentant de l'ancestrale famille Hyûga, et que je ne suis que Tenten, fille de deux grands ninjas de Konoha morts pour avoir servis leur patrie.

Et que désormais je ne suis plus une modeste kunoichi anonyme, j'avais un nom de famille, une identité nouvelle…

Hyûga.

Contre toute attente, c'est cette apparente mission élémentaire au pays de l'herbe qui aura finalement précipité nos destins, qui les aura unis au prix de larmes et de moments difficiles. Cette mission de tous les risques…

Dont celui de tomber éperdument amoureuse de son coéquipier.

**Fin.**

* * *

Et c'est ainsi que se termine cette fiction =)

Je tenais à tous vous remercier pour le soutien que vous avez pu m'apporter tout au long de cette aventure, et j'espère que vous avez pris du plaisir à lire cet humble écrit ^^

Pour moi, en tout cas, cela ne me laissera que de bons souvenirs. J'ai aimé décrire les sentiments complexes liants Neji et Tenten, ainsi que le traquenard destiné à piéger Tenten. Sans compter sur l'aimable participation de Lee et de Gai, que je ne vois pas comme deux illuminés, comme on peut le voir dans la majorité des fictions xD

Voila… C'est une page qui se ferme. Qui sait, peut-être en ouvrirais-je une autre bientôt )

J'espère en tout cas que vous avez passé un bon moment en ma compagnie, tout du long de ces 8 chapitres, et j'espère vous retrouver très prochainement pour de nouveaux écrits farfelus ^^'

Sur ce, fermons le rideau sur cette fiction, mais gardons-en quand même un bon souvenir :) (Oula, qu'est-ce que je peux raconter comme bêtise, pardon à vous tous –')

*Shitema*


End file.
